Little Bella & Edward: Fluff, Fluff and More Fluff
by i need sleep
Summary: Just what the title suggests. A series of shameless fluffy one-shots between a little, human Bella and Edward. 10th one shot: Everyday - "I miss you, Edward!"
1. Nobody's Perfect

**Shameless Fluff: Edward and Bella**

******Little Edward and Bella - Shameless Fluff: Nobody's Perfect**

**A/N: **Hey! Am back. xD

Uh, this is a new one. I got bored this afternoon, put all my Disney songs in one play list and played it on shuffle. This came up first and the idea popped up in my head the second time Miley sings the part I quoted down there. Grammar is still not perfect, but I hope you'll give it a go. I'll probably add more when I get around to typing them. My head is positively swarming with ideas and I am soooo trying to write down all my ideas... I already assigned a notebook for it, but unfortunately, I keep scribbling on it! xD

**Well, you're probably bored now, so here you go! xD**

** Disclaimer: **Last time I checked, I don't own Twilight. And I do not want to own Disney or Hannah Montana. I'm too lazy to run it.

* * *

_Everybody makes mistakes_

_Everybody has those days_

_Everybody knows what I'm talking about_

_Everybody gets that way_

-'_Nobody's Perfect_', Miley Cyrus/Hannah Montana

* * *

"Ha! Tag, Edward, you're it!"

Esme Cullen smiled to herself as she listened to her son and his friend (her future daughter-in-law, she thought, with a smile) play tag upstairs. They had originally planned to play Hide and Seek, but Edward got bored since he kept spotting Bella's hiding spots too quickly, whereas it would take her twenty minutes to find him. They had opted for tag as long as, according to Esme, they would stay away from the stairs and the balcony. She didn't want any injuries.

As she carefully placed the last angel figurine on the table, she heard the tinkling laughter stop abruptly and she heard a faint, "oops". She frowned to herself as she approached the bottom of the stairs, wanting to hear more.

"Sorry, Edward," Esme heard Bella say. Her voice was weak, and Esme new that meant something was wrong.

"M'sorry, Edward," Bella repeated, louder this time, but Esme heard her voice crack and waver at the end.

Something's wrong.

Slowly and quietly, Esme sneaked up the stairs. She was waiting for her son to reply. She sat down the steps as she silently watched the two children. She took in the scene in front of her.

Bella was looking at Edward, her fist in her mouth, tears silently trailing down her face. Her Winnie the Pooh shirt now had a wet spot on the front. In her head, Esme panicked.

_Was she hurt? Did something happen to her?_

She scanned Bella's body again and sighed in relief when she saw that she had no visible injuries. Then, she looked at her son and noted that he was standing rigidly and his jaw was clenched. He was looking down on the floor, his hair covering his eyes.

Esme craned her neck and gasped as she saw Edward's favorite toy broken on the floor. Edward has had that Volvo replica since he was three, after Carlisle took him to a car show in Seattle. She knew that the toy had a sentimental value to her son.

And it seems that Bella had broken it.

Esme knew what was going to happen, and she waited for it. He was going to explode. He never let anyone but him and Carlisle touch that toy, and it was always on the topmost shelf in his room. He would look at it happily every night, and even clean it when he had a chance to. She stood up, wanting to take Bella away before he does something destructive.

"M'sor—" Bella started, thinking he didn't hear her.

"I hate you, Bella," Edward said silently, interrupting Bella halfway through her apology. Esme frowned; she opened her mouth to speak, but Edward repeated his statement again, much louder this time. "I hate you, Bella!"

"Edward!" Esme yelled, as she watched Bella howl, her eyes red rimmed, her chubby cheeks flushed. She rushed to her and wrapped the poor girl in her arms, her heart slowly breaking as she listened to the muffled crying.

"It's true!" Edward rebuked, and Esme stretched her other arm out for him. Bella continued to cry and grip her shirt hard, and Esme noticed that traitor tears had began to well up Edward's eyes as well. He was clearly upset, devastated. He never cried, unless someone died or something like this happened. She felt her heart break even more as her son hugged her other side, sobbing as quietly as he can. "She broke my toy!" he yelled into her shirt. "Daddy gave me that toy!"

"M'sorry!" Bella moaned from her other side, and she hiccupped. "M'didn't mean to."

When Edward pulled away to glare at her, Esme frowned at him. She would have to talk to him later. Upset or not, he shouldn't have said those words to Bella. She patted the said girl's back as she carried her downstairs, and slowly, her cries turned to soft sobs. "Bella, baby," Esme, muttered to her. "It's okay, He'll forgive you; he's just upset," she said, and she placed a gentle kiss on Bella's forehead as she watched her. "It's okay."

"I'm a bad friend," Bella moaned again as Esme put her down the counter. She sat there and swung her legs. "Edward hates me now."

"No sweetie, he's just upset," she comforted.

Bella slowly stopped crying and drank the contents of the glass. She gave a hiccup but she drank it all, to the very last drop as Esme brushed the hair away from her eyes and wiped her face with a warm washcloth. She blew her nose and Esme continued to shush her.

"I wanna go home," Bella said, looking up at Esme, her eyes still red rimmed. She wiped snot from her nose and Esme helped her wash her hand, giving her tissues to wipe her face with.

In her head, Esme sighed. Perhaps that would be best for now.

**

* * *

**

Bella was sad and lonely. She played with her dolls in her room, but going on adventures and treasure hunts with Edward was more fun.

But Edward hates her.

It's her fault, she knew. She broke his favorite Volvo. He showed it to her before, and every time he talked about it he would go all happy.

And now he's sad; all because of her.

She sniffled again, wanting to cry. She's gonna lose her best friend now. She would have no one to share her cookies with and to sit with at lunch time.

If only she can turn back time… like in TV, where they went back in time to fix everything…

Fix!

Her head snapped up and she ran carefully to the phone downstairs. Charlie, her daddy, was sitting on the couch watching ESPN, when she got downstairs. She carried her "phone stool" to the counter, as Charlie watched her carefully, seeing if she would fall. She dialed the Cullen's number and crossed her fingers, wishing Edward wouldn't answer. If he did, then it wouldn't be a surprise.

**

* * *

**

Carlisle's calm voice answered and Bella let out a sigh of relief and giggled. Carlisle, on the other line, just chuckled. He knew what happened. He had heard from Esme and Edward themselves, and he had promised to buy Edward another one somehow. It wasn't Bella's fault that she was clumsy, or that Edward had challenged her to walk through walls like the ghosts they watched.

It was all an accident. Several of them happen when you have five year olds running around the house.

He heard her giggling on the other line and smiled to himself. After Esme had reprimanded her son, Edward felt guilty for all that he had told her. But, stubborn as he was, he refused to apologize and deflate his pride.

He was definitely a Cullen.

"Hello, Doctor Carlisle?" Bella shyly asked. "Do you think I can talk to Esme? Please?"

He chuckled again at her tone as he watched his wife enter the room. Edward was probably in his room having a nap, he thought, as he smiled at his wife, who now tilted her head, silently asking who it was. He mouthed 'Bella' and Esme nodded, smiling to herself. "Yes, Bella, you may."

"Thank you!" She said, cheerfully. Carlisle grinned at Esme and passed the phone to her, as he sat back on the couch to listen to the one sided conversation.

**

* * *

**

"Hello, Bella?" Esme asked. She smiled. Poor girl was probably lonely now. Edward was.

"Hi, Esme!" Bella greeted. "Do you… Do you still have the Volvo?" she asked shyly, and Esme imagined her blushing and looking down the floor on the other line, burning a hole through their cool wooden floors.

"But it's broken sweetie," she said, and she turned to Carlisle whose brows were furrowed. 'She's asking for the car,' she mouthed, and he just nodded and smiled. "Why would you want it?"

"I… I wanna fix it."

Inside, Esme gushed and _squealed._ How sweet! And to think they were just kids! She smiled to herself, and said, "Yes, Bella, it's still here."

"Yay!" she heard the girl reply from the other line. "Do you think I can take it while you stall Edward?"

Stall Edward? Esme laughed. The things they thought. No wonder Edward challenged her to walk through the wall. "Of course," she said.

"When can I… you know—" Bella stage whispered, as if someone was eavesdropping, "—get it?"

"Later," Esme whispered back, amused. Children; they're very innocent and gullible; happy with the simplicity of life. "I'll get Carlisle to take Edward out."

"Thank you," Bella whispered again and said, in a normal voice, "Bye!"

Esme greeted her goodbye as well and hung up. She turned to her husband who was looking expectantly at her and she grinned. "You may have to take Edward out to an impromptu trip to the park."

**

* * *

**

Bella wore her "spy outfit" Edward had picked for her. It consisted of sunglasses, a black shirt with a smiley face in front, the large camouflage shorts Edward gave her, a bright pink belt she owned and her rubber shoes. She had her bag with equipment and she darted as stealthily as she can, through the path. No one should see her now.

As she ran to the Cullen house she felt pleased with herself. She was gonna get her best friend back soon!

She knocked on the door and looked around; she couldn't afford to be spotted now that she was there. As the door opened she looked at Esme and smiled.

Esme welcomed her in and she giggled in her hands. Bella had a costume on. "Bella," she started, "why do you have Edward's shorts on?"

Bella looked down on her shorts and blushed. "He gave them to me."

Esme smiled again, "Alright," she said. "You don't mind waiting, do you, Bella?"

She shook her head, her pigtails flying across her face. "Nu-uh."

"Okay," Esme went to retrieve the Volvo upstairs and gave it to Bella who placed it charily on a box. "There you go."

"Thank you!" Bella said, after she put the box in her bag. She stood on her tiptoes to kiss Esme's cheek.

She went home.

**

* * *

**

"Bella?" Charlie asked, as he looked in Bella's room. Her desktop lamp was on, but so were her lights. He frowned as her watched her daughter examine the broken toy with a magnifying glass, like a little detective. She had a bottle of glue on the table, and some tweezers.

"Yes, daddy?" she answered, and she turned to look at him. He smiled and approached her, kneeling down to get in level with her. "I'm going to fix Edward's toy," she declared, saying it like it was a life or death type of situation.

Charlie smiled, "Do you want some help?" He offered, as he took in the shattered windows and the broken doors of the toy. This is gonna take her long if she does it alone, not to mention she would just get frustrated.

"Yes please," she said, "If you don't mind."

**

* * *

**

Bella smiled at the finished product, feeling proud of herself. She finished it! She smiled at her daddy and raised her hand up for a high five with him, which he awkwardly high fived back. Then, she laughed and hugged her daddy thank you, and he laughed. He told her to let the glue dry, and for her to wash her hands because he was going to order pizza for them to eat, after all that hard work.

She knew it didn't look the same, but she crossed her fingers, wishing that Edward would forgive her for it.

**

* * *

**

The next day, Bella wrapped the box to her very best. She had drawn a picture of her and Edward and written "sorry" on it and she smiled to herself, still pleased, still proud. She carefully took the box downstairs and yelled, "I'm going to the Cullen's, daddy!" before running out of the house.

She knocked gently on the door, and Esme welcomed her in. She smiled happily at Esme and showed her the box and Esme praised her for it. She felt her pride swell once more.

Esme felt happy as she took Bella's image in. She had come to their house at nine in the morning with a box she designed herself, probably holding her finished product. She was such a sweet girl.

"Mommy, I'm—" they heard Edward's voice from the stairs. Bella bounced on her feet and Esme laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Edward!" she shrieked. "I've a present for you!"

He looked at her reluctantly, possibly still upset. Bella looked down the floor, feeling sad again. What if he doesn't like it? He slowly approached and took the box from her outstretched hands.

"It's not my birthday," he said quietly. "And it's not Christmas…"

Bella bit her lip. "It's Edward day!" she said, on the spot.

"Edward day?" Edward repeated looking disbelievingly at Bella. Bella just nodded at him.

"Yes!" she said. "It's a day when a person gives a present to a person they know called Edward. Now, open my present for you!"

He looked at her one more time before he opened the present and gasped. Esme looked at the toy and felt proud of Bella.

The toy looked like there was nothing wrong with it. All it needed was a little polishing, and it would look good as new. Esme noticed that Bella had painted the windows to hide the cracks and the glue. "My daddy said it's tinted," Bella commented, looking at her shoes.

Edward silently took it out and gaped at it. Bella fixed it. He looked at her, shocked. Bella fixed it for him, even after he said he hated her…

He swallowed the lump in his throat and placed the toy down, feeling guilty. Bella suddenly felt sad. He didn't like it. "I can get you a new one, I—" she started, but she was interrupted.

He hugged her. He still was.

Bella hugged him back and giggled as he said "thank you" to her. She patted his back like Esme does when she cries and said, "You're welcome!"

Esme took out her phone and snapped a photo silently at the sweet reconciliation between the two friends. She smiled to herself as she saved it in her phone and she exited the scene, walking to the kitchen and taking a pen with her.

She marked October 3, "Edward Day."

From inside the kitchen she watched as Edward wiped his nose and look down the floor. "Bella," she heard him say, "I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it. I don't hate you. You're the best best friend in the whooole world!"

"S'okay," she replied, waving her hand. "I forgive you."

"Thank you. So, friends?"

"Forever."

He smiled and took the Volvo in one hand. "You made it look better," he said to her. Then, with his free hand, he tugged at her arm and pulled her along. "Come on! Let's play pirates!"

Esme sighed. It's back to normal.

**

* * *

A/N: **Well, there you go! Shameless fluff! I challenged myself into doing this whole series with Disney songs only, but seeing as I don't have that many Disney songs in my iPod, I'll probably use songs from something like _Another Cinderella Story_, or something like that.

Please read and review. Am open to suggestions and criticism -gulp-! I really want to improve the quality of my writing... but please be gentle with me. xD

Ciao!


	2. Humuhumunukunukuapua'a

**Shameless Fluff: Edward and Bella**

**Little Edward and Bella - Shameless Fluff: Humuhumunukunukuapu'a**

**A/N: **Yay! Second fluffy one shot!!! And second song that came up after _Nobody's Perfect_. Anyway, I guess I forgot to mention that these are a series of one shots… Nah, who cares? We're all here to enjoy reading about Bella and Edward when they were younger!!!

Okay, quit the A/N. I'll have more at the bottom.

**Disclaimer: **Me? No, I don't own Twilight or Disney. At all.

On with the reading!

**

* * *

**

_She dreams of a boy who is under a spell_

_That has left him all wet and scaly_

_I sing from my heart with the power of love_

_Just a girl with a ukulele._

_Come to me, my sweet one and be still_

_I'll grasp your tail and stroke each tender gill_

_My sweet prince_

_-Humuhumunukunukuapu'a, _Ashley Tisdale and Lucas Grabeel

**

* * *

**

Edward and Bella lay under the stars near the Cullen's private beach house in Hawaii. They were wrapped in a blanket to protect them from the cold, calm sea breeze that blew by them. Esme and Carlisle and Edward's older twin siblings, Jasper and Rosalie sat by the fire, telling stories with each other; Edward pouted. He was not a baby! He was six years old, and he is a big boy. He didn't need to sleep at eight o'clock sharp!

He turned to face Bella and he watched as he hand curled up under her head. She watched him as well, and they stared at each other, until Bella blinked. "Ha," whispered Edward, "I beat you."

She frowned and stared at him again, determined to beat him this time. But she blinked first again and Edward declared he had won a second time. She glared at him and tried to cross her arms; she turned with a soft "humph" and pulled the blanket with her.

Edward felt cold, and he opened his mouth to protest; but Bella had already pulled his little Cars blanket. He tugged at it, and when he realized she had an iron grip, he resorted to tickling her.

Bella laughed out loud; No! Not the tickling! "Stop, stop!" She shrieked, and Edward paused for five seconds. Then, he grinned devilishly and tickled her again. Then, he stopped and tickled, stopped and tickled. Just like how Jasper and Rosalie would tickle him. Bella continued to shriek as she writhed in the blanket, still holding on to it like it was her lifeline.

They stopped when they noticed that Carlisle was leaning by them. "It's way past your bedtime, you two," he said calmly and silently. Then he pointed behind his shoulder to Jasper and Rosalie, who leaned against each other, both out like light. "Look, even the big kids are knocked out."

Edward huffed at his father, staring at his cerulean blue eyes. "Well, that's their fault. They didn't have a nap like me and Bella this afternoon so now they're all flat."

"Flat?" Bella asked.

"Like batteries," Edward said, a-matter-of-fact-ly, "We got charged, they didn't; so suck."

Carlisle chuckled at his son. "'So suck?'" he quoted.

"That's what Jasper says when he wants to rub something in your face," Bella recalled, and she turned to look at Edward, who just nodded proudly. The doctor/father just shook his head and mentally noted to tell Jasper off for his language. It probably won't be long before either Bella or Edward will ask what to _suck_.

"Hmm. Well, you still have to go to sleep. You need energy tomorrow," Carlisle said, hoisting both Bella and Edward up. He carried them near the fire where Esme sat waiting, smiling at the two children. Immediately, as Carlisle put them down, they ran to her and sat on her lap. "I feel unwanted," Carlisle joked, and he noticed Bella's eyes widen. Then, she immediately jumped of Esme's lap to hug Carlisle instead, much to Edward's dismay. "Thank you, Bella."

Esme giggled. "Well, you two wanna hear a story?" she asked both of them; maybe a story with lull them both to sleep.

Bella nodded her head just as Edward shook his 'no'. Then they frowned at each other and Edward huffed. He turned to Esme and nodded. In her head, Esme giggled. Bella had Edward wrapped on her little finger, and she doesn't even know it.

Bella leant against Carlisle and Edward frowned at his father. Next, he leant against Esme, who cleared her throat and started with her tale:

"Once upon a time," she started, her voice going mystic, "There was a young Pineapple Princess Tiki who had everything she thought she wanted in life. Her family ruled the Pineapple Kingdom, she had the best tutors, best facilities—both for learning and for medical purposes—available for her. She had very loving parents," Esme said, as she stroked Edward's hair and looked at him, "But they were always busy. Too busy for her liking."

Bella gasped, her body leaning forward. "Poor Princess Tiki," she said, shaking her head, her brown curls bouncing.

"Yes, Bella," Esme agreed. "Poor Princess Tiki," she looked at the girl but smiled, "but she had everything. Everything the citizens wanted. But it wasn't enough for her. She wanted one more thing, and she knew that if she got that thing, she will be happy forever."

Edward snorted. "She should be contented with what she has."

Esme chuckled and shared a look with her husband, "Yes, Edward. But we're people. People are never content with what they have. We keep wishing we're someone else, we have something else, etc."

He nodded.

"Okay, now, all Princess Tiki wanted was true love."

Bella gasped again, like the responsive little audience she is. "Aww," she gushed. She was sucked in the fairytale world now, while Edward still continued to be cynical.

"They always wish for that," he said grumpily. Bella frowned and glared at him and told him to shut up, which he unwillingly followed.

Carlisle chuckled. Edward glared at him. Esme giggled. Bella just stared at them all like they were crazy.

Jasper and Rosalie were still asleep.

"Anyway," Esme continued, after the slight interruption, "Princess Tiki wanted true love, and some days she would be so sad that she wouldn't talk at all, and just play her ukulele by the ocean. Then, the queen thought she was sick, so she let Princess Tiki travel around the market place as a common girl.

"It was there that Princess Tiki met Kaleo, a local boy who was orphaned and not very nice, and was treated like a street rat. He kept glaring at her and frowning at her and bossing her around because he thought she was just a normal, whiny girl, just like most of the ones he met.

"So Tiki argued with him all day long, and in the end, he stole an apple for her because neither of them had money."

Esme smiled, as she imagined the scene in her head. Tiki and Kaleo were like Bella and Edward, and she made sure of that. "When Tiki went home, she promised to come back the next day, because even if all they did was argue, she had fun with him. He didn't say yes to everything she said, and she liked that, because he doesn't treat her differently."

Bella nodded. Edward huffed.

"So they kept on seeing each other, because Tiki wanted to. And slowly, he became nicer to her, and she felt a strange pull towards him…"

"She loves him!" Bella whispered to Carlisle, but loudly enough for Esme and Edward to hear.

Esme nodded, "and she didn't know Kaleo loves her back. But he wouldn't admit it.

"The queen and king, of course, noticed her change in attitude. They listened to her sleep talking while she was asleep and found out who instigated her change in attitude. SO the very next day, they called their people to send Kaleo to them.

"Kaleo then found out that Tiki was a princess. He felt betrayed because she didn't trust him enough to tell her. After the king and queen thanked him, he left, because he knew he couldn't look at Tiki the same way anymore.

"Tiki became sad again, and for a year and a half she refused to talk and go out to the market place, because everything she sees reminds her of Kaleo. The king and queen realized their mistake and they slowly got sad for their daughter, so they held a ball for her to find a suitable husband to try and cheer her up.

"They held the ball on the princess' eighteenth birthday, because they needed an heir.

"But unknown to them, Kaleo had encountered a genie, who promised him three wishes. He wished that he would become a prince so he would be good enough for the love of his life. As Prince Kaleo of the South, he went to her birthday ball.

"When Tiki saw him, she was shocked. She didn't expect to see him! She smiled for the first time in a long time and ran to his arms, determined that he would be the one she wanted to marry.

"The next day she walked with Kaleo, and she noticed he acted different… More refined. The praises he got were making his ego too big that he was changed into a different person. Tiki didn't like it, so one night she asked him where all of the riches came from.

"Then he told her it was from the genie in the lamp.

"Tiki sold the lamp without Kaleo's permission to the market the next day. Unfortunately, it was bought by the King's evil adviser who had heard of the conversation. Then, he unleashed the genie upon them all and he wished to be the richest man, and the king.

"The genie followed, sadly. Afterwards, the evil man wished that Kaleo be turned into a fish, as he saw that his control over the genie was wavering because of his friendship with Kaleo. The adviser, being the new master had to be obeyed. And Kaleo was soon a fish.

"Then, he wished to be the most powerful genie in the universe, and the genie followed his orders. The evil master then kept the lamp, because he knew it was going to be his weakness.

"The new king ordered that the old king be killed. Yet, he spared the queen, but he banished the princess. He would take the queen as his wife, and he wanted an heir.

"Princess Tiki left, but not before she took Kaleo with her. She put Kaleo in a bowl and travelled far away. She always took care of Kaleo, even if it was cold and she can't bear it, even when she was very hungry and there was only a small crumb available. She would give it to him, all because she loves him."

Bella began to sniffle as her eyes widened. Edward's attention was now piqued. Esme carried on, "Kaleo began to realize that it wasn't the riches or the looks Tiki was after; he realized that Tiki was just a simple girl who loved her and couldn't care less about his status. He began to regret his wish.

"On a cold winter's night, while Kaleo and Tiki were in a cave, an old woman tumbled in with them. She was cold and hungry, and Tiki immediately pitied her. Unfortunately, she only had a small piece of bread which she traded that morning for a family heirloom. But as she watched the poor old lady, she couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"So she took her thin coat off and offered it to the lady, along with three quarters of the bread. She had left the quarter for her and Kaleo to share. The lady smiled at her, and thanked her for the bread.

" 'What is your wish, young one?' The old woman asked, as she took in Tiki's thinning body.

" 'Oh, I wish to see my mother again, and…'"

"And?" the two children asked expectantly.

" 'and I wish Kaleo would be turned back into a human,' Tiki said. And the old lady felt satisfied with her answer.

" 'You are a very selfless young woman,' she commented, and she gave Tiki a strange vial. 'Give that to your Kaleo to turn him back, but you would have to murmur some magic words for it to work.

"Tikki was grateful. She would do anything to be able to help Kaleo! 'Oh, what are the words, dear lady?'

"The old woman laughed, as Kaleo watched the scene from his bowl. 'Humuhumunukunukuapu'a,' said the lady. 'Those are the words.'

"Tiki nodded and thanked her again, and the old woman left when the storm stopped. Tiki quickly tried it if it would work, so she tipped the vial into the bowl and murmured the magic words.

"But nothing happened.

"Heartbroken, Tiki sadly went to sleep."

"No!" Bella moaned. "Poor Tiki," she cried, her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"That's her fault," Little Edward said, "she trusted too easily."

Ignoring her son's jibe, Esme continued, "But when Tiki woke up, she saw Kaleo watching her, sitting next to her in the cave. She was so happy! And Kaleo still had his riches; fine robes, and jewelry, that they traded it for food and a horse. Then, they went back to the Pineapple Kingdom.

"And they sneaked around the castle. Kaleo, being the street rat he was, found a way to get in. He climbed the walls with Tiki on his back, as his spider monkey, because Tiki wasn't very heavy, and she can't climb the walls at all.

"Tiki got devastated, however, when she found out her mother and her baby died. The evil adviser was now looking for her, to take her as his wife instead.

"Kaleo was angry," Esme said, "And battled the evil adviser. While he distracted the evil king, Tiki ran to get the lamp. As soon as she held it, she wished for the evil king to go back. And since she was the one with the lamp, he had to follow her.

"They let the other genie, the one who helped Kaleo, go. And they burned the lamp where the evil king/genie resided.

"After that was over, Princess Tiki, now named Queen Tiki married Kaleo, who was now called King Kaleo, and ruled the kingdom very well. Pineapple Kingdom, which had turned poor under the evil king's rule, had began to prosper again, and the people loved the new rulers, and respected and revered the both of them, and their descendants."

Bella clapped her hands and grinned. "And they lived happily ever after!"

Esme nodded. "Yes, Bella; they lived happily ever after."

Edward yawned. "You could totally guess the ending," he said, his voice slurring. "Of course they'll—" yawn, "—end up together."

Bella, who watched Edward yawn, yawned as well, and she turned to Carlisle and hugged his neck, falling asleep in his arms; Carlisle chuckled quietly as Edward fumed with jealousy, but he knew his son was too tired to taunt him. So he went to him and let him climb his back, "My own little spider monkey," he teased, and Edward just nodded, before he fell asleep himself. Carlisle turned to see Esme waking up Rosalie and Jasper, who were now following him, walking like zombies.

"Esme, love," Carlisle called out silently as they walked to their beach house, "What time is it?"

Esme glanced at her watched and answered, "Eleven o'clock."

Her husband just nodded. "They are definitely way past their bedtimes."

**

* * *

**

Edward woke up on his bed the next day, at the bottom bunk. Jasper, being older than him, slept on the top bunk, because they were afraid he would fall off halfway. He tried to protest—he wanted to sleep at the top bunk—but they wouldn't hear of it. So he was at the bottom.

"I wish I was older," he grumbled, getting out of bed. He looked at the digital watch on the stand which now read 9:30. With his fingers, he counted how many hours of sleep he got, but then he realized he didn't know what time he went to sleep last night. He grumbled to himself again and went downstairs to eat.

As soon as he got to the kitchen, he saw Bella on the counter dancing with Rosalie. They both had aprons on, and they both sang with the girly music Rosalie put on. He cringed as they kept singing at the top of their lungs, not caring if someone heard them. Esme, who was cooking, laughed at the girls' antics and pretended to join along. "Morning Edward!" Bella giggled, as she jumped off the counter. "You wanna go outside? They just started cooking."

"Yeah, Eddie, go walk with your girlfriend outside," Rosalie teased, and she laughed when she saw Bella blush scarlet. Edward, annoyed with his older sister, poked his tongue out at her and dragged Bella outside.

"Be back in a few minutes, you two!" Rosalie yelled after them. "Or else Jasper will eat all the waffles!" She laughed and waved, "Bye!!!" she yelled, like a mad woman. Carlisle shook his head at her as he walked down the stairs, and just ruffled her honey gold hair.

**

* * *

**

"Hey Edward?" Bella asked, as they walked hand in hand on the sand. They swung their arms forward and back as they walked, and Edward insisted he hold her hand so she won't get lost.

"Hmm?"

"Can I be your Princess Tiki?"

He was confused. Why would she want to be Princess Tiki? "What?" He asked, as he puffed his chubby cheeks out. Bella blushed scarlet again and looked at the ground, picking at a seashell with her toe.

"Can you promise me not to change Edward?" she asked, holding her pinkie out for a pinkie swear. "Please? I really like you the way you are."

"You're confusing me," he complained, but he pinkie swore anyway. He was willing to do anything for her.

She smiled and hugged him. "I love you, Edward!" she squealed.

He smiled back and hugged her tight. "I love you, Bella!"

"Oy, you two!" Jasper, who had watched the whole exchange, yelled from a few meters away. "It's time to eat! Now quick, before Rosalie and Dad eat all the waffles!"

They walked to Jasper and he ruffled both their hair, wrapping and arm around each of their shoulders. "So… you got a girlfriend now, huh squirt?"

"Huh?"

Jasper shook his head. "Nothing," he laughed, flicking his brother's nose "nothing."

**

* * *

**

Well, there you go. I know. The Humuhumu story sucked, but I have no idea what to do until this morning, and my idea ran away because I fell asleep. Anyway, I tried to recover it, as you can see, but, yeah; it didn't work well. I might have to rewrite this soon. xD

Anyway, thank you to **twilight96-angel** for reviewing! And to **twilight96-angel, Lily2009, **and **TwilightFan926** for putting this story in alert or as a favorite! I am so flattered. xD

**-virtual cookies for everyone who read, and also for everyone who added, alerted or reviewed!-**


	3. Look Through My Eyes

**Shameless Fluff: Edward and Bella**

**Little Edward and Bella: Shameless Fluff – Look through My Eyes**

**A/N: **I wrote this while eating milk chocolate. Warning: may sound weird and crazy! xD

I'll thank people in the A/N at the bottom. Read on!!

**Disclaimer: **I, i need sleep, do not own Twilight; it belongs to Stephenie Meyer. _–grabs book, points at top- _See, you can't take her name off. She owns it. I just own a copy. Anyway, as for Disney; I don't own it either… haha…

**

* * *

**

_There are things in life you'll learn and  
In time you'll see  
Cause out there somewhere  
It's all waiting  
If you keep believing  
So don't run, don't hide  
It will be all right  
You'll see, trust me  
I'll be there watching over you_

_-Look Through My Eyes, _Phil Collins (yeah!)

**

* * *

**

In the car, Carlisle Cullen drove, Esme Cullen sat in front and Edward Cullen and Bella Swan sat at the back. Jasper, his older brother, and Alice Brandon rode his midnight black Eclipse Turbo, while Rosalie, Jasper's twin, and Emmett McCarty rode his massive Jeep Wrangler. Edward huffed, wishing he was old enough to drive. Bella just laughed at him and patted his back jokingly as they rode the SUV to the campsite. His parents listened to Beatles songs, and Edward wished he had brought his iPod, but he remembered that Esme confiscated it, along with all of their "electrical stuff", for them to be able to enjoy the experience better. He humph again, pouting in the corner.

Bella smiled as she watched the scenery. It didn't look that different, she thought, as they got near the campsite. It was still green, still like Forks.

As soon as they got to the campsite, Edward leapt off the car and ran to the back, where he helped his father take their things out. Jasper and Emmett had begun taking Alice's and Rosalie's things out respectfully. Lord knows that Alice has more belongings than everyone else in camp, and Rosalie came second, but only because Esme was keeping an eye on her while she packed. So, unfortunately for Edward and Bella, Rosalie bribed them into packing some of her things and say that it's theirs. Esme had spotted him packing a bit of Rosalie's make up kit two nights ago, and he had received weird looks from her afterwards. He sighed and his father threw him a weird look as well. _Great_, he thought, _Mom told him._

Bella took hers and Esme's bag and put it in the middle, where Alice's and Rosalie's things were. It looks like someone built a mountain of bags there, and Edward sighed, as he looked at his sister's designed bags; Louis Vuitton, Gucci... Then, in his head, he imagined hacking these bags and he calculated how many people in a third world country he can feed with the money he would get from them. He felt annoyed as he thought to himself: _how could people buy these bags and not think of the children suffering in Africa? Jesus, they're just bags. _He thought to himself, as he dragged his and Carlisle's things out, while his father brought the tent. His parents were sharing a tent, of course, and the girls would all sleep in one tent while the boys would all sleep in another. _ And Emmett snores like a bear. I would not be surprised if he manages to attract a Grizzly tonight._

After dumping their things, he walked over to Bella. They were the youngest in this camp, and they should stick together. Of course, Carlisle and Esme were eldest, followed by the nineteen year old Emmett, Edward's eighteen year old twin siblings Rosalie and Jasper, then short, seventeen year old Alice Brandon. They were both thirteen, so the older kids treated them like little children. _Oh, fun._

As they set up the tents, Edward watched everyone. Esme was helping Carlisle of course, handing him tools. Emmett was working on the girl's tent, Bella serving as his assistant, since Rosalie had no idea what he was talking about. Jasper was working on their tent, and Alice was helping, leaving Edward with nothing to do but watch and observe. Every time Alice passed equipment to Jasper, he would grin and kiss her chastely. He would always look away, perturbed with the fact that this was his older brother. He looked at Emmett's direction. Every time he manages to fix something, Rosalie would gaze lovingly on him, give him water, and then kiss him afterwards. Bella would look away, making a face of course; he laughed. She was never comfortable watching Public Displays of Affection. Then, he watched his parents talk whilst setting up the tent.

He watched as his father talked to his mother, making her smile and laugh and giggle like a girl. They had been married for almost nineteen years now, and they're still going strong. He remembered a conversation he had with Bella last year, when she stayed over because her father had midnight patrol duty in the station. It was Carlisle and Esme's eighteen year anniversary, and they had gone out to dinner to celebrate. Alice was busy making out with Jasper in his room, and Rosalie was busy as well, though with Emmett. They had both gone out to sit and stargaze, to just get out of the house where everyone seemed to be hot and bothered.

"_So, eighteen years, huh?" Bella said, and he looked at her, watching her face. She looked up and the sky, watching a star intently, her cheeks faintly pink. "That's a long time."_

"_Yeah," he agreed, smiling to himself. "It is."_

_She nodded her head slowly. "How did they do it?" she asked, curious, looking at her friend. Edward lied down the grass and shrugged._

"_I have no idea." _

"_Hmm," Bella hummed, lying down on the grass as well, still looking up. "They'll last longer. Way longer."_

_Edward looked at her and said, jokingly, "Longer? As in forever long or five years more long?"_

_She looked at him, emotion filling her eyes, as well as unshed tears. "Forever long," she whispered, and she smiled to herself. "I wish my parents lasted this long."_

_Edward remained quiet, and let her talk. She rarely talked about her parents, so he didn't interrupt. He just listened._

"_I wish they really did last this long," she said again, as tears fell from her eyes. He wiped them away gently, not wanting to see her cry but not knowing what to do, either._

"_Bella," he said, after a long moment of silence. "It… it just works that way, okay? Sometimes, people find the right one. Sometimes they think they do, but they don't and unfortunately, some never find anyone at all."_

_She nodded. "Yeah," she said, wiping her own tears. She hated crying in front of him. It made her feel vulnerable, not to mention wiping snot with her sleeve would look gross. "I guess I should be happy that, you know, my mom found Phil."_

"_Your dad will find someone," he assured her. "He will; trust me."_

**

* * *

**

After they finished building the tents and putting all their things in, Carlisle assigned the boys to come with him and get firewood while the girls get dinner ready. Edward stood by Bella awkwardly as they watched the couples say goodbye to each other like it was the last time they'll see each other.

Edward snorted. "Hmm, it's like they won't see each other again, huh?" He asked Bella, who just raised an eyebrow at him. Then, he grinned at her and ruffled her hair, taking advantage of the fact that he was taller than her. "Careful, Bella," he said, his arm around her shoulder. "Don't stab anyone."

"Oh, har har," she pouted, and she nudged his ribs and laughed as he did the same thing. "Alright, alright; I won't stab anybody!"

"Good!" he said, as he ran towards the other males. "See ya, people!"

Esme, Alice and Rosalie yelled goodbye to him while Bella just crossed her arms at him and playfully glared at his face. He laughed and pretended to wink and blow her a kiss, like what Emmett does to Rosalie. Bella's arms immediately fell, and she started blushing crimson, her jaw falling and her eyes popping wide. He laughed at her reaction and left.

**

* * *

**

Alice, who watched the interaction, giggled at Bella and went to her to wrap an arm around her shoulder. "You know what you do when he does that?" she asked as they walked towards Esme and Rosalie, and she smiled at the younger girl, who continued to blush at the question. Bella shook her head no, which was definitely a lie.

"What to do when who does what to whom?" Rosalie asked, and Esme watched Alice as well. "Ali?"

"Esme, your son," Alice said, "not Jasper, he's taken; is a lover boy. Edward winked at Bella here and blew her a kiss!" she continued, her voice getting louder and she squealed with Rosalie, who just said, "Yes; I knew it!" like it was her mantra.

Bella blushed and looked away from Esme's happy gaze. Suddenly, to the thirteen year old, the ground got more interesting. Then, Rosalie ran to her and looked at her face, "You did catch the kiss, right?"

She shook her head. No.

"Damn," Rosalie whispered. "Well, we'll fix that," she said to Bella, and to Alice she yelled, "won't we, Alice?"

"Hell yes!"

"Girls, language, please!" Esme chimed as she took out the foods they were going to cook from the cooler. Tomorrow, they'll fish in the nearby pond, but for now, they would eat frozen fish bought from the market, and some vegetables.

"Sorry, mom," Rosalie apologized. Then, she took Bella's arm and dragged her to the table they were preparing the food on. "Spill," she said to her, as she sat her down and Alice passed a carrot to her for her to cut. "Are you dating my brother?"

"No!" Bella yelled, blushing again. Esme giggled as she listened in as well, and Alice laughed at her reaction. "No, we—we're just friends!" she defended. "Really!"

"Okay, okay," Rosalie said. "Anyway, if he does that again, you catch the kiss and wink back. It's fun to give boys a taste of their own medicine."

Alice nodded. "If you want to, you can blow a kiss to him as well!" she revealed.

Bella blushed at the thought. "Uh… No, thanks?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes. Bella's too shy! Rosalie must not have taught her the art of flirting. Now that she thought about it, she didn't. She may have been at the Cullen's for six days a week, but she was always with Edward…

"Or, or," Alice said again, "wave at him… Like a model."

"And flip your hair, too!" Rosalie shared, and she giggled, "Boys like those things."

Bella sat, uncomfortable. She continued to chop carrots in silence, pondering their advice. Sure, she likes Edward… But there were cuter, curvier girls hounding him everywhere. Surely, he wouldn't pay attention to her? She was just, after all, his scrawny, mousey little childhood friend. She smiled, feeling glum. _That's all I'll ever be to him_, she thought sadly, _His scrawny, mousey, little childhood friend._

Esme, who sensed the poor girl's discomfort said, "Girls, I think you should start chopping those veggies up." She looked at both of them and raised a plucked eyebrow. "They'll be back before you know it."

**

* * *

**

The men managed to gather lots of firewood and they were back a few minutes after the ladies' conversation, and as soon as Bella saw Edward, she blushed again. While Emmett and Jasper were busy with the fire (a challenge from Carlisle), Edward ran to Bella and punched her arm playfully. "So, you didn't stab anyone, did you?"

"Nah," she said, "Everyone's alive and uninjured," she looked at the carrot she was chopping, "though I can't say the same thing for the food."

"Oh cheer up," he said, nipping a carrot and popping it in his mouth. "They have served their purpose."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine," she said, sarcastically, and Edward began to laugh. "Do you want to bury them somewhere?"

"Oh, yes please," he joked, "Let's bury them in my stomach," and with that, he reached out to grab another carrot, but Bella smacked his arm.

"Don't. I'll have to kill more carrots," she said, with a straight face. "You know I don't like killing carrots."

He nodded in understanding, finding it hard to keep a straight face. "All right."

She laughed at him and punched his shoulder playfully. "You're crazy."

**

* * *

**

The next day, after eating breakfast, Edward took his bag and dragged Bella along with him. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm going to take you somewhere," he replied, as he grabbed her bag and carried it. "Come on."

"Where?" she asked, tugging at her bag. He gave it to her and walked forwards. "Edward…"

"Let's hike," he said, as he looked at her over his shoulder. "I already asked Mum and dad. Seriously."

Bella looked expectantly at him as she stood next to him. "And?"

"They said yes, silly," he said, ruffling her hair. "Besides, I don't want to go 'swimming' with Emmett and Rosalie. God knows they'll do more than swimming." He shuddered. She frowned and understood what he was implying, and she shuddered as well.

"Ew," she said silently, and he nodded at her in understanding. "Yep," he said. "Ew."

They started to walk towards the forest. "So, where are we going?" Bella asked, as she took in the image of the forest. It was green but sunny. That's a good sign.

"Just for a hike, I guess."

She nodded. "Alright, but if we get lost, Cullen, I will have your head," she said, and Edward began to laugh.

"Lost?" He asked, incredulous. "You think we'll get lost? Pshh, Bella, I know this forest like the back of my palm!"

**

* * *

**

Bella huffed, " 'I know this place like the back of my palm'," she quoted, and she poked her tongue out at Edward. "Yeah, and my ass is _blue_."

Edward huffed back at her, "You could at least help, Bella," he complained. "And is your ass really blue?"

She rolled her eyes. She wasn't in the mood for humor now. "Shut up."

He laughed, but inside, he was a little scared. Just a _bit_ scared… Okay, mega scared. He just wanted to take her to the waterfall and meadow he found when fetching wood yesterday, and how the hell did they end up lost? He sighed. "I'm sorry," he said softly. She glared at him with her hands on her hips. He raised his hands and shrugged. "What?"

"Did you tell them what time we'd be back?"

_Sh-poopy. _"I said we'll be back late. Like, dinner time late."

Bella smacked her forehead with her palm. Ugh, men!

"Don't you have a map or something?" she asked his back, while he walked to the north… or the east… Whatever.

He shook his head and told her to shush. She gasped. "Did you just—?"

"Shush, Bella," he said, as he listened intently. "I'm trying to find something."

She rolled her eyes at him and grumbled under her breath. "Stupid Edward."'

His head snapped up like he heard her, but he just grinned at her and tugged at her arm. "Come on, Bella, this way!" he said, dragging her along. When she refused to move, he looked at her and let her arm go, but he quickly scooted behind her to push her forward. "Don't you hear it?"

"Hear what?"

"The…" he started, but held his tongue before he slipped. "Never mind," he said.

"The what, Edward?" she asked, icily.

"Nothing," he said, staring at her chocolate coloured eyes. "Nothing at all."

Bella stared back at him, his bluish green eyes smoldering. Damn him and his damn eyes. Damn. She looked away and bit her lip. She inhaled deeply and sighed. "Alright, since you got us into this mess," she said, waving to his direction, "you get us out."

He nodded and held her hand, pulling her again somewhere. She followed limply, staring at the back of his head. His nice, nice head…

_Snap out of it, Bella!_

She shook her thoughts away and continued to follow. Then, Edward slowed down and listened intently, before swerving to his left sharply. "You better be grateful I trust you, Cullen," she teased.

He chuckled. "Oh, I am, Bella."

She chuckled herself and walked next to him, and she took in the nature around them. "You know, this is place isn't half bad."

"It's wonderful!" he said, and he looked up briefly. "So… refreshing, and serene and calm…"

She nodded. "Yeah. It is," she agreed, looking up. "Where are we going anyway?"

He looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "You honestly can't hear it?"

"No."

He stopped walking. "Listen. Listen closely, Bella, and tell me what you hear."

So she did. She heard crickets and other insects and leaves rustling calmly, and the breeze blowing past them lightly…

And she heard it.

"Water!" she yelled, and he nodded, laughing at her enthusiasm. "But you said you didn't want to swim?"

He inhaled and looked at the floor and back at her eyes. "I said I didn't wanna swim _with Rosalie and Emmett."_

"Oh," she said, and she nodded in understanding. "Are we there yet?"

He shook his head. "Close, I think. But if you bug me with that question, Isabella, I will have your head."

**

* * *

**

The sound was getting louder, and Bella felt gleeful. She was gonna get a bath, and from a waterfall, no less! She smiled widely. She and Edward kept a light conversation going, flitting from topic to topic, not dwelling on things for too long. She had cleared her head and would like to keep it that way.

Edward kept looking up at trees though, and Bella was confused why. Then, he paused and stopped her, and she suddenly felt scared. Was something wrong? Did he hear a bear?

He smiled at her instead. "We're here."

And he led the way, as he confidently walked to a clearing. Bella gasped as she took in the scenery in front of her, and she felt touched that Edward was willing to share a place like this with her. She smiled as she walked forward and looked around, astounded, amazed. "This place looks like something out of a painting!" She laughed. "Edward, it's beautiful. Thank you."

Edward, who was taking a blanket out of his bag blushed and continued to put things out. "You're welcome," he said. "You can… you can swim if you want," he offered, "I'll take care of these."

"But…"

"Bella, go," he said and he looked at her, his eyes filled with untold happiness. "I know you want to swim. Hell, you're probably dying to have a dip!"

She laughed at him and gave him a quick hug before she ran to the waterfall and she jumped in. When she resurfaced, she was laughing merrily, splashing water all over the place. "Come on, Edward," she called, "You can leave that for the moment! The water's nice!"

He laughed at her reaction. Bella is so easy to please. "No, you go ahead."

"Alright," she said, as she floated around. "If you say so."

**

* * *

**

Edward jumped in after he got their things ready. And they swam for quite a period of time; none of them knew how long, but they swam until they got prune-y, and laughed at each other's appearance, carefree.

When Bella got out of the water, Edward followed suit and he grabbed his towel as she grabbed hers. "That was awesome, Edward, really."

He agreed. Then she paused, and it got a bit awkward. "Edward," she said, "I'm gonna get dressed. Look away," she told him, her voice wavering. She watched him as he sat on a rock, a sandwich on his hand, his mouth open. He put the sandwich back on the container and made a show of turning around.

She knew he was going to peek. It was not like she didn't trust him; all boys peek when they have a chance… Especially prepubescent or pubescent ones; hormones seemed to constantly rule them. So she started to strip when she noticed that he was breathing deeply.

Bella glared at him as he tried to peek while she stripped. _Stupid pervert_, she thought angrily. Then, she threw her wet shirt at him as he tried to peek again, and yelled, "Edward Cullen! If you peek at me one more time, God help me, I will castrate you!"

Edward involuntary cupped his balls through his pants, his eyes widening. He gulped audibly.

"That's right, Cullen!" she yelled again. "Cup your balls while you still have them!"

He sighed shakily. "I like them where they are, thanks."

She laughed a maniacal laugh just to scare him. "You hold on to them, then."

"Are you done?" he huffed, while she dressed. He glared at the tree in front of him. He heard a muffled, "yes!" and he sighed. "My turn."

Bella nodded, and covered her eyes. "I promise I won't peek," she said, as he opened his mouth to talk. He nodded, as Bella looked at the ground, even though her eyes were covered. He dressed as fast as he can and tugged her hand away. "That was quick," she commented, as he walked to the blanket he put on the ground. He sat down in the middle and grabbed his sandwich, putting his watch back on.

He nodded, and swallowed. "Of course it was," he said, in a teasing tone. "We men don't take long to get dressed."

"Practically because you don't need a bra," she said, and he choked on his sandwich. "Sorry," she said sheepishly.

"Alright," he patted his chest. "Okay."

He looked through his bag again and gave her another container. "Bon Appetit!"

Bella looked at the sandwich in the container. "Did you make this?"

"Please, Bella," he said, in a false, annoyed manner. "You think I can't make a sandwich?"

"I know you can make a sandwich, Edward," she laughed, and she bit through her food. Moaning, she sent Edward a thumbs up.

"You like?"

"I like," she said, as she laughed at his facial expression. "Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"How did you know we were close?"

He pointed to a tree, and Bella frowned. "What about the tree? There are hundreds of trees here, Eddie."

"Don't call me Eddie," he warned, and he grabbed something in his bag. He grinned cheekily at her and she realized he was holding up a tube of _lipstick_. "And never, ever underestimate the power Rosalie's lipstick. I swear, it was so red, you can see it from a mile away." He looked behind him and shrugged. "Guess not."

Bella looked at him with her mouth open. "What?" he asked, innocently.

"You used Rosalie's lipstick?" she asked. "Isn't she gonna skewer you or something?"

"Nah," he said. "She had lots of them," he reasoned. "She probably won't notice."

Bella reached out for the tube. "Give it to me," she said, and he complied. However, as she read the brand and shade, she laughed, though nervously. "Edward?"

"Yes?"

"You do realize this is a _L'Oreal Paris Colour Riche Lipstick: shade True Red_, don't you?" she asked, her face getting serious.

"What's that?"

She handed it back to him and pointed to the lid. "Those are Swarovski diamonds."

"They're real?"

"Yes, Edward. They are real. And these things," she waved the lipstick around, "are Limited Edition, and are worth... they're so expensive I don't even wanna tell you..." (**A/N: Truth is, I don't really know the price. xD)**

"Sh—poopy," he swore, biting his tongue. "Rose will have my ass, won't she?"

Bella nodded, biting her lip. "Unfortunately, Edward... I think she will."

* * *

**A/N: **There. Sorry I jumped to thirteen! It was the main idea that popped when I listened to it. But I hope you liked it. ^^

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, added this in their favorites and added this on alert! I'll try to reply, I promise. I'm just typing this really quickly because I have to wash the dishes and run an errand, but i'll be back later, I hope.

**-hugs and cookies and plush dolls to everyone!-**


	4. Call Me, Beep Me

**Shameless Fluff: Little Bella and Edward**

**Little Bella and Edward - Shameless Fluff: Kim Possible**

**A/N: **Here you go! One of my few updates before school re-starts. I might update less, since we have exams coming up in week five, and I have lost _all_ of my old notebooks, so I would have trouble studying. XD

Well, I have to post this now, so I can work on my felt storyboard project. Haha. I've two days to finish it, and I suck at sewing. But it's for child development, which isn't so bad. I get to work with kids the same age as my _Kim Possible_ and _Humuhumunukunukuapua'a _Bella and Edward. They are awesome and adorable, as long as they're not saying random, rude things to you. XD

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Twilight_ or _Kim Possible_, though I think she was really awesome the first years, before they changed her costume and added more villains and all that... I think she's as cool as _Mr and Mrs Smith_, which I don't own as well. XD

**

* * *

**

_Doesn't matter where_

_Doesn't matter when_

_I will be there for you 'til the very end_

_-'Call Me, Beep Me (Kim Possible)'_, Christiana Milan

**

* * *

**

Little four and three quarters year old Bella sneaked around the Cullen estate. She knew her enemies, nine year olds Jasper and Rosalie were nearby, and were holding her partner in crime hostage. She had to steer clear and not get caught to be able to save him. She waddled quickly to another bush, trying to do a rollie-polly, just like in movies, where the good guys get across quicker, but it didn't work. She only managed to hit her head once, and she swore the good guys can do it because they were men.

She glared at the surroundings, expecting someone to pop up and grab her. She was the only one left for them to take. Esme and Edward were now under the control of the "baddies", and it was her mission to get them back and beat the baddies once and for all.

She held her little water squirter/pistol to her chest. She continued to stake, but not for very long. She just made sure that everything was quiet and no one was nearby to shoot her when she waddled as stealthily as she can to another hiding spot. Bella was getting tired and puffy. No one was popping out yet, and she was afraid that the baddies had cooked and eaten their captives, just like the 'carnivals' Jasper said. Breaking twigs off the bushes, she held them up to her face, like in movies, and walked sideways, attempting to blend in with the wall. She pocketed her pistol as she stared wide eyed around, taking in her surroundings. It was still silent, still, and calm.

She kept on walking when she felt a strange sensation at her hand. She shrugged it off as the fear, and her nervousness towards being caught. Slowly, however, the strange, prickling, squishy sensation was moving up on her arms at a very alarmingly slow rate. She swatted her arm but froze when her hand came in contact with something squishy and soft, with antennaes. Bella took a deep breath before she looked at her arm.

And before she knew it, she broke her cover by screaming bloody murder.

**

* * *

**

Edward cringed as he heard the screaming from downstairs. His head hung low in shame and defeat, as Jasper's head whipped up, with a "finally," and he ran outside to get Bella.

_No! _Edward thought, as he struggled against his bonds, which consisted of Rosalie's pink, girly handkerchiefs. She glared at him and pointed her pink, girly gun to his face and said menacingly, "Don't move, Edward. You're trusty sidekick is now captured by mine, and you shall bow to me and admit defeat!" She gave out an evil laugh, like the ones she heard in movies. To Edward, it sounded like a witch's cackle, and he voiced this out to her, only to have her smack him at the back of the head. He groaned at the pain he felt, but he would never admit this to her; it was a sign of weakness.

Edward waited as Jasper dragged a sobbing, hiccupping Bella to them. Rosalie smiled happily as she walked over to them after producing another handkerchief, with Barbie patterns. "The sidekick gets lighter treatment," she had said as an excuse, but he knew she was letting Bella off because she wasn't related to them, and because Rosalie loved to baby Bella more than Edward, because, although they were just as stubborn, Bella would praise Rosalie constantly and would fawn over her and follow most if her orders (which aren't much. Being the antagonizing sister she is, she preferred to boss around Jasper or Edward first before Bella. She was mostly treated like a princess – given makeovers and new hair styles, etc.). He huffed, as he crawled like a worm toward his partner, who now stared wide eyed at him. Then, as he continued crawling, he heard snickers from his siblings and a giggle from Bella.

He stopped. "What?"

"You look so stupid, Edward," Jasper said, still snickering behind his hand. He ignored the jibe and rolled to Bella instead. Then, when he got close enough, he whispered,

"Why did you let yourself get caught?"

She shrugged. "There was a cattapiwa on my arm," she whimpered.

He frowned at her, disappointed at her lack of bravery. "So what if there was a caterpillar?" he asked, louder this time. "It won't bite you."

She sniffled, and Edward instantly felt bad. "Still there," she whispered back frantically, and Edward noticed that she tried to fidget out of her bands. He rolled his eyes and turned his back at her, making sure Rosalie and Jasper weren't watching. He quickly tugged at her bond and was surprised when it came off quick—Rosalie was too lenient.

This was a chance to escape, he knew, so he whispered it to Bella. Unfortunately, Rosalie chose that moment to peer at them over the book she was reading. Bella still looked like she was tied up, as she froze under her starer, and she just shrugged it off. Esme called Rosalie two minutes after, asking for her help at something in the kitchen. She shot up and ran out, quick as lightning, leaving Jasper staring at her wake. She yelled, "Keep an eye on them!" to him and he did, but he was too late. Edward was untied, and he had swiped Jasper's legs from beneath him (like in movies) causing the older male to fall on the floor with a thud.

"See, I told you I'd help you!" Bella said proudly, as she puffed her chest at Edward, just like what her daddy would do when he was proud. He frowned at her and raised an eyebrow, just like what Rosalie would do if he said something disbelievable. She smiled expectantly at him and he smiled back quickly, before they heard Esme and Rosalie running up the stairs. They ran to the end of the hallway and paused as Rosalie pointed to them and yelled, "My captives!" as Esme helped Jasper up. Bella gasped and Edward went forward to protect her (like in movies) and she clung to him for protection.

Jasper ran out of the room and paused beside Rosalie; who just glared at him and immediately smacked him, like the comedic baddies. Esme just stood behind them to watch, but she tutted at Rosalie and told her to stop. She did so immediately. Edward looked at the nearest door and noticed that this was Carlisle's study. He relaxed and told Bella to do the same, and when she turned her surprised eyes to him, he winked; it was what they did to reassure someone in movies. Then, with a slight nod to the door, she knew what he meant. Then, he quickly whispered his plan to her and grinned.

Jasper and Rosalie walked slowly towards them. They were cornered; they had nowhere to run to, nowhere to hide. The pair grinned as they approached the younger pair, who just stood defiantly (Well, Edward stood defiantly; Bella just hid behind him, cowering in fear). They were crouched, ready to pounce. Bella was reminded of a Jack in the Box as she watched them, and she repeated the plan to herself, waiting for the signal. Edward held her hand in a vice grip and tugged at it quickly.

It all happened so fast for Bella, but it was quite an amusing scene for Esme. When Edward tugged at her hand, Bella quickly flung out her free hand and threw something at her twins, quickly following Edward. Jasper immediately squealed like a girl, yelling, "Get it off!" to Rosalie, who was now frantically circling him, her eyes wide, looking for the source of his fear. Esme rushed to him as he managed to find the little critter: it was just a caterpillar, but he stepped on it, whimpering. He even shot it with his water gun three times.

The twins looked around and noticed that the window of Carlisle's study was now open, and the two were nowhere to be seen. They quickly ran to the room and a dreadful feeling developed in the pits of their stomachs.

Little Edward and Bella had jumped off a second story window.**

* * *

**

Bella continued to roll with Edward; she knew he lied when he said that they would be safe if they landed on their feet, like what the heroes did in the movies. In movies, they managed to get up, a little sweaty, but still prepped with make-up. Bella was now really sweaty, with her arm around Edward's neck; he had volunteered to carry her. They rolled and rolled and rolled until they hit a tree, going to an abrupt halt.

She tried to sit up, but her body still felt like rolling. Edward was groaning beside her, and he held his foot in his hand and he cried softly, whimpering. Bella ignored the ringing in her head and the spinning of the images; she was pretty sure she can see the birds the cats in cartoons see when they were hit hard. She rolled over, slowly, to Edward. She watched him as he doubled, tripled, and she focused on him. She shook him gently and she heard him groan once more. With a gasp, she kneeled beside him and prodded his leg, and he howled as quietly as he can, tears now flooding his emerald green eyes, streaming down his red chubby cheeks. Bella began to panic; in movies, when something like this happened, that meant the person was dying. She flung herself on Edward, who let out an "oof!" and began to weep, "Don't leave me, Edward!" she cried, as she crossed her arms on his stomach, nestling her face on her arms. "Noooo!" she cried; exactly what they would say in movies before the person died with a last will and promise, and an oof.

He smacked her playfully and held her hand. "My ankle hurts," he whispered. "And please don't lean on my tummy."

She quickly leapt off and hugged him. Quickly, she ran to gather leaves, as Edward watched what she was doing. She was putting them on top of his ankle and he now sat up, leaning against a tree, watching her as she performed a ritual. She "hummmm"-ed and "ahhhhh"-ed as she raised her hands over his ankle and clapped her hands happily.

"There," she said, as she took the leaves off to kiss his ankle and leg. "Your booboo's all better."

He nodded; his leg just felt numb. "Okay. Thanks."

She leaned next to him against the tree and she put her fist out. She put a thumb out and grinned at him. "Mighty team we made, Cullen," she said, in a faux manly voice. Edward laughed silently and placed a finger against his lips. "Do you think we can be spies or secret agents?" she asked silently, her eyes widening. "Like… Kim Possible!"

"Huh?"

"That show," she said, "Where Kim saves Ron all the time. I can be Kim and you can be Ron! I'll save you all the time!"

He shook his head. "No. That's girly," he said to her, and he huffed, crossing his arms across his chest. "Me? Need saving? Pfft," he said, and he blew her a raspberry, his spit, flying over her face.

She huffed and stood up, next to his foot. Then, she pretended to kick it, and Edward said, "No, no, no! You can be Kim," he surrendered. "That's a girly show anyway. Rosalie watches it."

Bella clapped her hands, and Edward shushed her again. "There's another one! Rosalie said _Mr and Mrs Smith_ were spies too!"

Edward looked at her as she sat down beside him again. "What did they do?"

"They almost killed each other because they didn't know who the other was," she said. "They worked for different hospitals and they needed to kill each other. They found out before they shot each other!"

It didn't make sense to Edward at all, and Bella explained it from the beginning. She told Edward everything Rosalie told her and Edward grinned at her.

"We can be Mr and Mrs Smith instead of Kim Possible," he demanded. "I don't want to look like a wimp."

Bella giggled. "Okay. You can be Mr Smith."

He shook his head, his hair shaking along. "I'll be Mr Cullen. Agent Cullen!"

She nodded slowly. "So I'll be Mrs Swan?" She asked, confused. Edward shook his head again and shook her as he held her shoulders.

"No, silly; you'll be _my _Mrs Cullen."

She gasped. "Really?"

"Yes."

"But they were married," she reasoned, and he looked at the leaves of the tree above him. "We're not married," she said, sadly.

Edward turned to her and huffed. "Silly Belly," he said, and he puffed his chest out. "I'll marry you when we get older!"

"You promise?"

He nodded.

Her eyes widened, and she clapped her hands again, grinning happily jumping up. "I'm gonna be Mrs Cullen!" she sang proudly, and Edward tugged at her socks and gestured for her to stay quiet. "But we need a sign to remind you and me. We might forget."

He looked around at his body and frowned, as he found no jewelry to give her. Mostly, in movies, when a man promises they would marry a woman, they would give her a ring, but seeing as he doesn't have a ring now, he looked at her and said, "I'm going to have to buy you a pretty ring."

She squealed in delight, and she kneeled in front of him, staring at his eyes. Then, she gave him a quick peck on the lip, as it was what they do in movies, and he blushed, while she continued to squeal happily, singing, "I'm gonna be Mrs Cullen!"

The leaves rustled in front of them and Bella squeaked, holding on to her "husband". Jasper's and Rosalie's heads popped up, and the living honey blonde Barbie girl breathed a sigh of relief, and she smiled, her eyes sparkling with relief, like her twin, who smiled warmly at the two. Gone were the menacing baddies; here were the worried older siblings who though that their younger brother and his friend died, glad to find them alive and seemingly uninjured.

"Thank God you're both safe!"

**

* * *

**

Carlisle was surprised. As soon as he opened the door to his house, his twin children leapt up to him, telling him to quickly attend to an injured Edward. Being a doctor, he was curious as to what happened; but being the father of the injured child, he was starting to get sick with worry.

He quickly strode to his son's room, his twin children following him, their blonde manes bouncing. While ninety percent of him worried, ten percent laughed at the absurdity of the situation. They did remind him of a medical group rushing to an emergency in a crime show, like CSI: Miami, or even House.

He felt worry as he strode as quickly as he can up the stairs. He felt tired due to his whole day of work. But he also felt confusion as he took in the state of the second floor hallway: it was messy, and there was a squished, dead caterpillar, swimming in a small puddle of water. He turned to his twins briefly, who had sheepish expressions on their faces, and walked, jogged, ran, sprinted (you choose) to his son's room. He opened the door expecting for the worse, but he couldn't help the sigh of relief he had emitted.

His son was on the bed, with his bandaged ankle propped up on pillows, leaning against the headboard, chewing something. Bella sat next to him, her arm bandaged up, feeding him grapes and offering him water, reminding Carlisle of wives in the hospital as he watched them interact quite comically. He had seen several scenes like this in the hospital, where the caring wife takes care of the husband after he had done something stupid that made him end up at a hospital. He noticed _his_ wife standing at the corner watching the two as well, with a knowing, smug smile on her face. She smiled kindly at him and walked over to him to give him a kiss.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked, as he wrapped an arm around his wife, who shrugged and looked up to him.

"Ask the twins."

He turned to them and raised an eyebrow. They quickly explained the situation to them and he frowned, his anger bubbling a bit. How can he get so stupid, copying the things in movies? He walked over to his son, who watched him, along with Bella. "Edward," he spoke to his four year old son, "Why did you jump out the window? I thought I told you to not do the same things in movies."

He stiffened, and he looked at his lap. "I'm sorry," he murmured, and Carlisle hugged him. Bella tugged at Carlisle's sleeve and raised her arm up for a hug.

"Sorry," she murmured as well.

"It's okay," he said, as he placed them both flat on the bed.

Edward stared at his father's hand, and noticed he had a ring. He was going to ask for it, when his mother came over and wiped the sweat off his face, and he noticed that his mother had the same ring on the same finger on the same hand as his father. He tilted his head as his eyebrow puckered. Does that mean they both had to wear rings?

**

* * *

**

Edward limped to his father's study after Bella left. He knocked and went in, smiling at his dad. He walked over to him and carried him to his desk, placing him on his lap and kissing the top of his head. "What is it, Edward?" he asked, as his son who was now getting fascinated by the papers on top of his desk.

He turned to look at his father and asked, "If I want to marry Bella, do we both have wear rings?"

He raised his eyebrows at him in surprise and laughed out loud, his son staring incredulously at him. He looked at him and saw the determination in his eyes.

He meant it.

Carlisle smiled and wrapped his arms around his little boy. "If you ask her, she needs to wear a ring," he started. "But when you get really married," he tapped the tip of his nose, "you two need to wear them."

Edward nodded slowly and smiled widely and brightly at his father. He wriggled and Carlisle placed him on the floor and he limped out quickly with a thank you at him. Carlisle shook his head and looked out the window.

This "marriage game" they were playing might end up real. He had a feeling it would.

**

* * *

**

The next time Bella came over, Rosalie and Jasper were at school, and Edward had gone with his mother to the grocery center. He bought candies that had free "rings" and he immediately slipped it on her finger, after he kneeled down and asked her again.

Just like in movies.

* * *

**A/N: **There. I hope that one didn't suck. XD

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, added this to their favorites or added this on alert! They help boost my ego. xD

Oh, and I'm just going to advertise my first fic, _Blood Pops. _The story is in my profile. Thanks!

**-cookies, hugs and plush dolls to everyone!-**


	5. Part Of Your World

**Shameless Fluff: Little Bella and Edward**

**Little Bella and Edward – Shameless Fluff: Part of Your World**

**A/N: **Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School has started, and I am wondering how some people can actually update while real life is following them around. LOL. I sort of nominated myself to be house leader, and now I have to study for exams coming up. I also have to write my own childhood story for English, and a science quiz is coming up on a topic I have no comprehension on. Oh, and I still have to finish my felt storyboard presentation and make a story out of grocery shopping. Help, anyone?

More later. I know no one's actually reading this, so have fun reading this chappie! XD

**Disclaimer: **I, i need sleep, don't own anything mentioned in this fic. I only own a few things, including a bubblegum flavoured candy cane and a booklet on the Middle Ages.

* * *

_"Just you and me_

_And I could be_

_Part of your World"_

_-Part of Your World (Reprise)_

**

* * *

**

Bella sat by the windowsill sadly, watching the rain pour outside. She wiped her runny nose with her already damp sleeve and continued watching, waiting.

Charlie Swan, Chief of Forks Police, watched his daughter from his position on the couch. Taking a swig of beer, he turned the television off and walked towards his weeping daughter.

"Bella," he called, as he sat next to her. He wiped her sweaty face with his hand and wrapped her in a one armed hug. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head, her hair flying all over the place. With a sniffle, she gave a muffled, "nothing" to Charlie who passed her a tissue, where she blew her nose loudly. Then, she smiled as thankfully as she could to her father, her eyes still red-rimmed; she looked heartbreaking.

Charlie looked outside in the rain, and he gave Bella a gentle shake, pulling his eight year old daughter closer. "It's about Edward, isn't it?"

Bella shook her head defiantly once more, but a fresh set of tears filled her eyes. "No, daddy," she said, her voice breaking. Then, she paused and broke down, hugging her father tightly, burying her face on his side. Silence enveloped their small house; the only sounds audible are Bella's heartwrenching sobs and the pitter pattering sound of the rain.

"Shh, Bella," he said, "Baby, tell daddy what's wrong."

Bella looked up to his and hesitantly wiped her tear streaked face. She opened her mouth and began her tale.

**

* * *

**

_Bella ran towards Edward in the playground. He had been ignoring her for the whole days so far for no particular reason at all; she wanted to apologize for whatever she did wrong, and wanted to play with him again._

_She grabbed his arm but he shrugged her off, still ignoring her. Bella continued to follow him as he got nearer to the "cool kids'" bars, silent._

_On the bars were the "royalty" of third grade: James Hunter, Felix Parker, Demetri Dalli, Marcus West and Aro Italiano. They sat smugly on or near the bars, grinning like hyenas at Edward as he approached them. James jumped off the bar and smiled menacingly at Edward as he walked nearer and nearer, still ignoring Bella who continued to trail behind him like a little, timid sheep entering a lion's den._

"_Edward," James sneered as he touched his shoulder. "Why is _she_," he spat, looking at her direction while she cowered, "following you?"_

_Murmurs were heard from his cronies._

_Edward turned to Bella who was glaring at James. He said, "I'll take care of her," briefly to James and grabbed Bella's arm, roughly dragging her away, away from the other's earshot._

_Bella looked at him, taking in his features; his eyes were darker, more beautiful; his lips were drawn as a straight line. He glared at her pointedly and crossed his arms over his chest, and she couldn't help but feel intimidated. Where was the Edward she knew and loved? The one she played with? Her own Mr Cullen, her own Ron Stoppable?_

"_Edward," she said, looking at him from under her thick, dark lashes. "I'm sorry for whatever I did. Can you please stop ignoring me now?"_

_He glared darkly at her. "Go away, Isabella," he growled, his voice low and deadly, even for an eight year old. "I don't wanna hang out with you anymore," he said, and he walked away without a second glance._

_Bella felt her heart break as she watched him walk away from her and towards _them_. She felt tears sting her eyes and she immediately ran to the other direction. In her mind, she registered James' shrill voice yell, "Well done, Edward! You made witew baby Bewwa cry!"_

_She felt her heart pounded into smithereens as she heard their raucous laughter, Edward's laughter the loudest among them all._

**

* * *

**

Charlie watched his napping daughter on the couch, snuggled comfortably under the covers. When he heard her story yesterday, he felt angry, but he understood Edward's side.

He needed male friends. Hanging out with his daughter all the time, he knew Edward must be teased a lot. The way Bella described these new boys he hung out with, he knew they were looked up to by the other third graders.

He felt his anger quell a little. They were just little children.

The sound of the phone ringing snapped him out of his reverie. He grabbed the phone and said, "Hello?"

"Charlie?" Esme's breathless and worry-laced voice sounded from the other side. "Is Edward there?"

Charlie frowned to himself. "No."

"Oh my God," she gasped from the other line, though it was not intended for him. "He's not there either," she sobbed.

"Esme, what's wrong?"

"Uncle Charlie?" Jasper's calm voice now answered. "Sorry; Edward's not home and he left a note that said he's not coming back." He choked. "We just thought he might be there. Sorry for bothering you," he said, and he hung up, as Charlie registered Esme's crying and Rosalie's comforting words from the other end.

Charlie looked at his phone incredulously. _Edward ran away?_ That doesn't sound like him. Looks like those children are bad influences.

Glancing at Bella, he sighed inwardly. He was starting to worry about him, and planned to call for a search in the station.

_Bella is going to be devastated._

**

* * *

**

Bella woke up at 6 PM, feeling refreshed from her nap. She yawned and stretched. Looking out the foggy window, she noticed it was still raining.

A crack of thunder had her scurrying to her father, her eyes wide in fear.

He smiled at her and ushered her out of the kitchen. "Bella, can you stay her alone for ten minutes?" he asked, kneeling in front of her. "Daddy's going to pick up something to eat from town."

She nodded, though she felt unsure.

"You're a big girl now," Charlie said, "Just ten minutes, I promise."

She relaxed and smiled. "Okay," she said, and she watched her daddy grab an umbrella and the keys to the cruiser. "Be careful."

He smiled warmly at her concern. She was such a sweet child. "Always am," he said, and he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

He left.

Bella looked around the living room, scared. She sat down in front of the door, waiting, though she knew her father just left. Another crack of thunder resounded, and Bella found herself cowering under the couch.

She remained there for a good five minutes, until she heard sharp knocks at the door. Anxious, she threw the door opened.

Outside stood a drenched and shaking Edward.

**

* * *

**

Bella gasped and she coaxed him in, panicking. Edward looked around, still shaking, but he gave a relieved sigh. He dumped his wet things and wrapped his arms around himself. The room was warmer than outside, and he was thankful for that.

Bella immediately ran around the house, ignoring the thunder and lightning outside. She quickly grabbed a towel for Edward and pushed him into the bathroom, giving him her favorite Powerpuff Girls robe, since she knew none of her shirts will fit him. He raised an eyebrow at her as he saw the robe, but she glared at him with her hands on her hips, challenging him to argue. He sighed in defeat; better than nothing.

He took his wet clothes off and dried himself, contemplating on what had happened. He ran away from home to live by himself, because it was what big kids do, according to James. Since it was what big kids do and he was a big kid, Edward did it, along with the other boys. He left a note for his parents, telling them not to look for him and he ran away, spotting the others in the park when it had ceased raining.

They were hungry, but they brought some food with them, except Edward. They didn't share, of course, but they dared him to steal some food from the supermarket. He refused to do it and they called him a wimp, but he said that if they were caught, they were going to have to go back home. The others then agreed.

Everything was fine, and they started to walk away from Forks when it started to rain again. Grumbling, they tried to find shelter, but it was too late. It was raining too hard. To top it off, thunder and lightning started to flash, and the other boys, in their panic, ran away to find some other place to hide in.

He quickly thought of his options. He can't go to school; no one was there for the weekend. He can't go home, since he already ran, and his mother and family probably hated him now.

He can go to Bella's house.

Thrilled, he walked to Bella's house patiently, praying that he won't get struck by lightning. But halfway through, he remembered his harsh words towards her and he stood stock still by the road.

What if she won't let me in? What if she hates me too?

Edward felt worried, but a small voice in his head told him not to worry. He could just apologize to her when he gets there.

And he smiled as he wore her robe. She was welcoming, as always, even after his harsh treatment last Monday. He got out of the bathroom to find Bella with a cup of something hot in her hand, smiling sheepishly at him. She handed him the cup and led him to the living room.

"Sorry if the hot chocolate doesn't taste that good," she said, as she took the blanket from the couch. "You can tell me if you want more sugar," she smiled at him. "Careful," she warned. "It's still hot."

Edward took a sip after blowing it cautiously. It was too sweet, but he wasn't going to complain; she had done too much for him, and it was his turn to do his part. He carefully placed the cup on the table and hugged Bella tightly, apologizing profusely. She sat still and Edward feared that she wouldn't accept his apology. He pulled away slowly to gauge her reaction, only to see her frozen. Then, she smiled warmly and hugged him tightly.

"I forgive you," she said, and Edward suddenly felt lighter. "I'm sorry if hanging out with me is uncool."

He shook his head. "You're the bestest bestest friend ever," he said. "You're better than all of the others combined!"

She giggled and smiled. He smiled back as he took the cup and took another sip. They sat on the couch, under the covers side by side, and slowly, they fell asleep to the sound of the rain.

**

* * *

**

Charlie grumbled under his breath. The restaurant he ordered their food from took so long, that the ten minutes he promised his daughter took an hour. He inhaled and exhaled, before he jumped out of the cruiser, umbrella in one hand and the bag of food in the other. He quickly went in the house and spotted a wet bag on the floor by the door.

_What in the world-?_ He thought, as he placed the umbrella beside it. He locked the door and walked towards the kitchen, but the sight in the living room made him stop in surprise.

Edward lay on the couch, wearing his underwear and Bella's robe. He had kicked the covers off in his sleep, and he now had his mouth open, drool gathering on one side. Bella hugged his side, snoring lightly, her hair ruffled from moving too much. An empty cup was on the table.

Carefully walking towards the cup, he fixed the blanked over them both and he took the cup with him to the kitchen. He placed it on the sink and walked towards the phone, dialing a familiar number.

"Hello Carlisle?" he said quietly, so as not to disturb the children's slumber. "I think you should come over and drop some of Edward's clothes…"

* * *

**A/N: **Well, there you go. This is the shortest one so far, because my BFF complained that my one shots were too long. XD

I am soooooo flattered with your responses to _Call Me, Beep Me, Kim Possible_! LOL. I hope this one's okay. Real Life is just making everything hard for me, not to mention I seem to be getting heaps of sleep lately, therefore, most of my crazy-as ideas keep running away! It's okay, I can salvage some of them.

Any song requests? I don't have that many Disney songs, so it would be nice to have some more additional ones from you guys. I just added Aladdin in, and hopefully it'll play in my shuffle list soon. XD

LOL, I'm already working on my next one, _Can I Have This Dance?_. Hopefully, I can post it this week. Oh, and guys, I am going to advertise **Blood Pops** again.

Here's a question! I'm curious to know if anybody actually reads authors notes. Anyway, here's my question: What was Edward's eye color when he was still a human? Send your answer with your review! XD


	6. Can I Have This Dance?

**Shameless Fluff: Little Edward and Bella**

**Little Edward and Bella - Shameless Fluff: Can I Have This Dance?**

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone! **LOL at the people who answered my "secret" question at the last chapter (It's in the author's notes at the bottom). You guys have proved me wrong. Anyway, here's a new chapter: Hooray, Edward! You'll see why. XD

I wrote a new story: **Plate Numbers**. Please go read it, and tell me what you think; should I continue or not? I already have an idea what can happen, so yeah. LOL. XD

**Disclaimer: **I can't, won't and don't own Twilight. Sadly. Don't own Disney either. I can't even dance. :(

**Warning!: **Extremely Hyper Rosalie coming up! XD

**

* * *

**

_Take my hand_

_I'll take the lead_

_And every turn will be safe with me_

_Don't be afraid_

_Afraid to fall_

_You know I'll catch you through it all_

_- 'Can I Have This Dance?', _Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens

**

* * *

**

Goodness knows Isabella Swan can't dance to save her life.

The said girl sighed as she tried to follow her partner, James Hunter's lead. He was doing perfect, of course; he had been dancing since he was in second grade. They were currently dancing tango, and unfortunately for everyone in their dance class, Bella was like a hazard, especially in high heels.

"You can't dance," James Hunter taunted a ten year old Bella. Then, he pretended to walk and trip, and walk and trip again. "Why do I have to get stuck with you?" He asked, frowning and sulking. "I could've gotten Victoria Hyde instead," he looked at Victoria's flaming red hair dreamily, and Bella swore she saw drool pooling in his mouth.

She shrugged, but she felt really frustrated. She now hated ballroom dancing, or any type of dancing that involved partners with a passion. She was always paired up with someone good; the teachers hoping that she would at least learn to control the movements of her two left feet; but every time she tried, she would trip and fall, dragging her partner along with her, sometimes even the other couples dancing in a 1 meter radius. This is why her teachers placed her near the edge of the formation, so that she could just crawl to the wings along with her partner if ever they tripped in the presentation. With another sigh, she dejectedly walked over to a bench when their teacher said they could have a break.

Edward quickly took the seat next to her, sipping apple juice. Then, Bella sighed and he turned to look at his best friend and raised his eyebrow questioningly. She shook her head, and smiled a small smile, clearly sad about something. "What's wrong, Bella?" he asked, getting quite worried.

"Nothing," she murmured, and she whipped out her sandwich. Edward copied her movements and they ate in silence for a little while, until Bella shared, "I hate being clumsy."

"Clumsy?" he asked, and he took a sip of his favorite apple juice. "Why?"

"James hates me. He says I suck. And he says he'd rather dance with Vicky Hyde."

Edward's eyebrows shot up as he chewed. Vicky Hyde was his partner, but she was too serious. He tried to talk to her, and she deliberately stepped on his foot three times, grinning maliciously, like a devil. He involuntary clutched his foot, massaging the toes. "James," he spat, "hates everyone. Besides, he can have her," he growled. "I'll dance with you." He smiled at her.

Bella instantly felt bad. Of course he'll dance with her. He always does, just to make her feel better. She was getting embarrassed now—Edward was always saving her, and she never gets to return the favor. She shook her head; no matter how good he was, he was still going down if he dances with her. He's just embarrassing himself.

"No," she moaned, and she bit a huge chunk of her sandwich off. "I'm just going to embarrass you."

"Nah," he said, "Better you than her, believe me. She's like Satan's spoiled daughter, if he had one. I'm pretty sure if he did, he would rather die," he said, as he sipped his apple juice again. "Hey, James," he yelled across the room as he stood up. "You wanna dance with Vicky Hyde?"

Vicky's hair shot up as she glared at Edward with unadulterated hate. She hated him for some reason.

James tilted his head and frowned. "Why, Cullen?"

"I wanna swap," he said, in reply to James' question. "You can dance with Vicky, I'll dance with Bella."

James and his friends laughed at him. "Really? You wanna dance with the hopeless, ugly Bella?"

Edward forced a smile and chuckled—he was getting angry. Then, in a flash, James was on the floor, Edward on top of him, pinning him down, tempted to beat him up. "Don't you dare call her ugly," he growled, and James pushed him down and rolled over, getting ready to punch him. The teachers pulled him away before he can do so, and he yelled some bad words his daddy yells to the TV when his favorite team loses. The teachers reprimanded him, and Edward was also spoken to. "Hey, James!" Edward yelled again, still fuming.

"Mr Cullen!" Mrs Banner said, as she looked disapprovingly down on him, "We do not want any more…"

"How 'bout we have a dance-off next week?"

Bella gasped. Dance off? With her as Edward's partner? They would lose—mercilessly. She opened her mouth to counter when Vicky Hyde appeared in front of her to glare and leer at her, and she immediately shut her mouth.

She did look like Satan's daughter.

James chuckled and sneered at him. "Sure! Why not? Besides, I already know _we're _going to win, aren't we, Vicky?"

She smirked at Bella and looked down on her. "No competition," she said to James and she turned back to glare.

"Boys!" Mrs Banner yelled to them both, as they continued to stare each other down. "No more arguing!"

They both apologized, though none of it was sincere, and ran back to their partners. "Are you okay?" Bella asked Edward, who just nodded and smiled.

They danced again, Bella still tripping countless times. Vicky and James snickered at them, but Edward kept going, patiently helping Bella up and telling her what to do as she watched her feet, brows furrowed in concentration.

When the lesson was over, the students piled out. Bella hated Fridays—they meant dance days. But they also meant last-day-of-school-for-the-week. She sighed, and waited for Edward while he packed. When he finished, he walked over to her with a smile. "Let's go."

"Wait, Cullen!" a boy snarled. "Chickening out?"

He shook his head and glared at James. "No."

"Waltz," he said, simply as Vicky watched from behind him. "Break time next week."

Waltz? Bella though. That's hard! Bella was about to talk when Edward shushed her. "Fine," he said to James, his face getting closer, his eyes getting darker with anger and emotion.

"Fine," James Hunter, her ex-dance partner, repeated.

He stared at James and snarled. "It's on."

**

* * *

**

Elizabeth Masen smiled to herself as she stepped out of the taxi she had been sitting in for two hours from Port Angeles as the driver unloaded her things. This was a surprise visit, of course; she hasn't seen Carlisle and his family in almost four years. Edward was six the last time she saw him, and the twins were eleven. She smiled as she knocked on the door and stepped away, patiently waiting for it to open.

From inside, Esme was confused. It was just three o'clock. Edward doesn't get here until three fifteen. Jasper and Rosalie don't arrive until three thirty. Carlisle gets home at five.

Cautiously, she walked to the door and opened it just enough to peek. Then, when she saw the person standing outside waving at her she slammed the door open in a manner unlike Esme and squealed.

"Mother!"

**

* * *

**

Edward and Bella walked in silence. Edward was determined to win, while Bella was determined and sure that they would lose. She sighed again, for the hundredth time that day, planning on covering her face with a paper bag for the rest of the school year.

"Would you please stop sighing?" Edward asked, annoyed with her drama queen attitude. She was getting whinier, more like Rosalie. _Maybe I should keep her away from my stupid sister…_ he thought. "We _will _win. We _will_ beat him—_them_," he chanted, like a mantra, out loud. "I just know it Bella!"

"But we don't know how to waltz!"

Edward rolled his eyes. "Rosalie and Jasper do," he said, as if he was stating the obvious. "They can teach us."

"But… I suck!" She reasoned, and Edward paused to grab her shoulders.

"Isabella Marie Swan," he started. "You do _not_ suck. At all. Trust me."

She nodded sullenly, and he smiled. "Oh, come on," he said, his green eyes smoldering. "Do this for me?"

She looked away from his piercing gaze. She can feel her will bending… giving in…

"Please?"

**

* * *

**

Damn his eyes. Damn them.

Bella found herself agreeing to his proposal. She huffed as they walked down the road to their house. As she got on the porch, she glared at him.

"Don't worry," he said, grinning like an idiot. "I'll have them teach me, and then I'll teach you."

She raised an eyebrow. "What if I still don't learn?"

He shrugged. "You'll learn," he said. "Really Bella."

He smiled once more and turned on his heel, waving goodbye while he walked to the "shortcut" to the Cullen Mansion. Bella yelled "Bye!" to his back before turning to face the door and knocking. As soon as Charlie opened the door, she got in and dumped her bag on the floor.

"Dad?" she asked, stretching the word out, and she looked up at him from under her lashes.

Charlie gulped. She only used that voice if she wanted something. He shook his head and said to himself, _Charlie, you are a police officer. You have faced scarier criminals… Heck, your daughter's not even a criminal!_ He turned to look at her and said, "Yes?"

She bit her lip and walked to him. "Can you please teach me how to waltz?"

He kneeled, "Bella, I can't dance."

She sighed, dejected. She widened her eyes and pouted, her lower lip trembling. "But… Please?"

Charlie sighed. Damn those eyes. Damn that expression. Damn him for being a softie for his only daughter…

"Alright."

**

* * *

**

Edward walked to the porch and smiled to himself. They would beat James and Victoria. They _really_ would. He felt his smile widen. _I just have to find a way to distract Bella while we're dancing._ He thought to himself, thinking up a plan. _Hmm… Maybe I could talk to her about something really interesting…_

He stopped in front of the door and heard loud laughter from the other side. They had a guest? He knocked sharply, before opening the door and letting his little eleven year old self in. He was immediately wrapped in a tight hug.

"Edward!" the hugger said, and he recognized the voice from somewhere…

He was set down and he immediately grinned. "Nana!" He yelled, as he saw Elizabeth standing in front of her. He hugged her again and said, "When did you get here? How long are you staying? Did you bring me something from Chicago? How's Pop?"

She laughed and ruffled his hair, knowing it was always that messy anyway, "Just an hour or so ago; I'm staying for two weeks; I'm sorry, dear heart, but I didn't bring you anything; your pop's fine, and he's coming over next week for your mom's birthday," she said, as she put her hand on his back and gently pushed him forward. His mother sat on the couch, smiling brightly at him. He ran to give her a hug, and Elizabeth smiled to herself. _Such a sweet kid…_

"Mama," he began excitedly. "I'm going to kick James' ass on Friday!"

Elizabeth frowned. _Goodness._

Esme frowned as well. "Edward! Language, please, darling!"

He smiled apologetically. "Sorry," he said, looking at his feet. "But he called Bella ugly and I challenged him into…"

He was interrupted by the door slamming open. "Home!" Rosalie's voice yelled and she knelt dramatically on the floor, pretending to praise it. Jasper stood behind her, looking at her form, resisting the urge to kick her butt, literally. "Home sweet home!" she yelled again, before she pretended to weep in happiness. Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Drama queen," he muttered, as he began to walk inside, still not noticing Elizabeth watching them, amused. Rosalie glared at him and stuck her foot out, causing Jasper to trip. Jasper caught himself at the last minute and glared at her again. "Jeez, Rosalie," he said, "Really mature."

She stuck her tongue out at him, and she looked up, now spotting Elizabeth. She screeched like a banshee and ran to her, hugging her tightly, yelling, "Nana!" in her ear. Esme looked on worriedly, and Jasper was on the verge of exploding. Edward just looked at her, chuckling. "I missed you!" she yelled once more to her grandmother's face, and she kissed her cheeks before she ran to the kitchen, yelling, "Food!" at the top of her lungs.

Elizabeth looked expectantly at the calmer twin, who just shrugged and smirked. "Sugar," he said, and she nodded, as one word explained everything.

Rosalie came back and brought some glasses and juice with her. She grinned widely and pinched her brother's cheeks, "You are sooo cute, little Eddie!"

Edward growled. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to ask them _now_.

Rosalie pushed Edward on to a couch and poured him some juice. "Here you go," she said, and she poured another one for her mother. "Mama," she said, as she handed it to her. "Nana," she giggled, as she gave her some juice. Her grandmother smiled gratefully, making a mental note not to let her have some sugary things when they visit them in Chicago.

Rosalie poured another glass and Jasper sat up, stretching his arm out expectantly, smiling nicely. She smiled back but she handed him an empty glass, muttering, "It's self service here," before taking a swig of her own juice. Jasper frowned and moping, he poured his own drink, drinking it in silence.

"Oh, yes," Esme remembered. "Edward, what were you talking about before your siblings came in?" she asked, "About James calling Bella ugly…"

He sat up, feeling annoyance towards James bubble inside him. "He called her ugly," he said coolly, before taking a sip of his juice. "So I challenged him to a dance showdown."

Rosalie jumped up immediately and started wriggling randomly. "Ohh, I can teach you!" she said, as she pulled her younger brother up, shaking him around like a little rag doll. "You pop," she said, as she held his arm out straight, "then you lock and then polka dot…"

Jasper stood up and pulled Edward away. "Maybe it's not a good idea now…" he said, as he sat Edward down beside him, "You can ask later."

Edward nodded, and Rosalie pouted at them. Elizabeth, however, said, "Edward, what kind of dance are you doing?"

He puffed his chest out. "Waltz."

His grandmother smiled. "I'll teach you."

**

* * *

**

Bella sat on her bed, combing her doll's hair. She yawned and placed Emily next to her, before lying on her soft bed. She stretched as she thought back to what they did an hour or so ago.

Charlie tried to teach Bella—in vain, may I add—how to waltz. They both ended up stepping on each other's feet, and Bella cried in pain numerous times. Her father decided to call it a day after he stepped on her foot for the seventh time, and he left to order pizza.

The phone rang downstairs, before she heard her father yell, "Bella! It's Edward!" She immediately ran down, tripping twice on the way, and grabbed the phone from her father.

"Yes?"

"Bella!" he said excitedly. "I learned it! It's not that hard," he said, and she noticed that he sounded breathless. "Really; and I found a good song! Rose recommended it, so it's not one of the old ones James and Victoria are probably using…"

"Edward!" she yelled, to stop his ranting. "Okay, okay; I got it," she giggled. "I'll just drop by tomorrow…"

"Okay! Bye, Bella. Good night!"

"Sweet dreams," she greeted, and she heard him greet back. "1," she counted.

"2," he continued, and his voice sounded a bit distant now.

"3!" They both yelled, and she hung up quickly, before yelling a quick goodnight to her father and running back upstairs. She snuggled under the covers and hugged Emily close to her chest, before closing her eyes and falling asleep, dreaming of dancing in a beautiful ball with Edward.

**

* * *

**

Waltz was not easy.

Bella tripped for the fourth time in the hour, and Elizabeth patiently taught her again and again. Edward was having a break; he was already fine with it. Bella, however, wasn't.

"Bella, sweetie," Elizabeth said, as she kneeled next to a dejected Bella. "It seems complicated when you look at it," she said, as she brushed the hair from her forehead. "But really, it's just simple."

Bella looked up at her, staring at her eyes. "But, Nan," she started, before she sighed again, closing her eyes. She hasn't even heard the song yet, and she can't even do the box step without falling over! They were going to lose, and it was going to be her fault. She felt hopeless and slumped. Fat tears of frustration rolled down her flushed cheeks, and she began to sob. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around the little clumsy girl and rocked her gently, shushing her and wiping her tears with a handkerchief.

"Bella, honey," she said, as she looked at her tear streaked face. She looked back up, her lips pulled down, "It's going to be okay. Maybe you just need a partner. Bella," she sighed, and Bella felt a fresh set of tears come up. She was giving up on her!

"Oh," she moaned, as she hugged Elizabeth, her "adoptive" grandmother, tightly. "Please don't give up on me, Nan."

She smiled at the little girl. "Then don't give up on yourself," she reasoned, as she looked Bella in the eye again, rocking her forward and back gently. "Did you know Esme couldn't dance either?"

Bella gasped and she shook her head no. "Well, she was also a hopeless dancer," Elizabeth shared, and she chuckled at the memory of her daughter. "She gave up at first, but she slowly learned with Carlisle's help," she smiled.

"Do you trust Edward, Bella?"

She nodded, the reaction seemed automatic to her. As ridiculous as it may sound, she would trust Edward with even her life. "Yes," she said, in a clear, confident voice. "Yes, I do."

The elder woman smiled and said, "That's the key, Bella. You need to trust yourself and then your partner before you can dance well. Do you trust James?"

No. She shook her head.

"Which is why you can't concentrate; because you were worried that he was going to drop you or push you too hard and you would just dance too quickly in you fear and worry." she said, and she looked at the girl once more. "Do you get what I'm trying to say, Bella?"

She nodded and smiled. "Yes, Nan," she said, and she stood straight up. "I get it."

Elizabeth chuckled. "And it helps if you repeat, _I can do it_, in your head," she winked.

The door opened and Edward's head popped in. "Bella, Nana, mom said it's time to eat lunch," he said. "Rosalie burned the CD; we can practice again after eating."

**

* * *

**

_1,2…3,4…_ Edward counted silently in his head as he waltzed around. Bella, he noticed, was getting better. She was tripping less now, but she kept staring at her feet, her face furrowed in concentration. Elizabeth was counting in the back ground, as Jasper and Rosalie waltzed along, perfectly at ease. The song played on, and when it ended, Edward stopped before he looked at Bella and he put his fingers underneath her chin, directing her head up so their eyes met. He frowned in concentration as well, but as soon as Bella's eyes met his, he smiled and said, "Bella, look at me."

She blushed bright red but she silently followed his order and he immediately positioned his arms and waltzed once more, tsk-ing every time Bella watched her feet again. She would quickly look up to him and he would strike up a conversation with her, to distract her from looking at her feet. She would get absorbed, and not notice that she was actually dancing—quite well, in fact.

Elizabeth smiled from where she sat, not bothering to count anymore. _If they continue this in a week, _she thought, _they'll nail it_.

**

* * *

**

After practicing for days, Bella and Edward were ready. On Friday, break time, Edward and Bella won against James and Victoria, due to the fact that the teachers were so surprised that Bella actually didn't trip, and she didn't look at her feet at all while dancing.

And they all lived happily ever after. The End—for now. :)

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Well, that ending's lame. LOL. XD

Anyway, not gonna blab again, but I will pimp out my other story, **Plate Numbers.** Please read and review… if you're interested that is!

Thank goodness this didn't take me a week. Now I have to go finish cross-stitching my present for my grandmother and read my booklet on Joan of Arc. ^^

Reviews power up an extremely hyper, sugar high, sixteen year old Rosalie! LOL. XD

--i need sleep--


	7. Hakuna Matata

**Shameless Fluff: Little Edward and Bella**

**Little Edward and Bella - Shameless Fluff: Hakuna Matata

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **I, Roselle (eew. My real name), do not own Twilight or Disney, or any of the rides or shows mentioned in this story. It's pretty disappointing, believe me. All I own is... well, some blank CDs and my Joan D'Arc booklet. XD

**Note: **Sorry it took me quite a while to update. My iPod had died three days ago, but, have no fear! I managed to revive it. Unfortunately, though, all my songs are gone, and so are my movies, so my 'Little BxE Shuffle playlist' (the one I use for this) is also gone. Poof. Pretty sad really. I cried, though it was out of frustration. LOL

Anyway, on with the reading! I have to go study for my physics test, and I don't want to bore you guys with my life story. So far, it consists of trying to avoid the Blue Screen of Death (I got it 3 times in five hours) and trying very hard to not flirt quite openly with this guy I _think_ I'm in love with. Oh, and replenishing my iPod. Pretty boring, yeah. XD

**

* * *

**

_Hakuna Matata_

_What a wonderful phrase!_

_Hakuna Matata_

_Ain't no passing craze…!_

_It means no worries for the rest of your days._

_It's our problem free philosophy!_

_Hakuna Matata_

_-Hakuna Matata,_ from The Lion King

_(wow; this has a lot of exclamation marks. XD)_

**

* * *

**

"Welcome to the Port Angeles Annual Show!" a plump lady said as she took Bella's hand and pressed the stamp against it, leaving the mark, _P.A.A.S_, on it. She had done the same to Esme and Carlisle, and Edward, before she turned behind her and stamped on Jasper's and Rosalie's hands. They both looked around with wide eyes, taking in the place.

It looks the same as last year's, and the year before that, and the year before that.

You get the point.

Bella felt a grin crawl into place on her face. She walked to the nearest ride she could find, various thoughts filling her mind, but the loudest one was '_which one should I go on first?'_

Edward stood behind her and admired the attractions as well, and he turned to his father and said, "Dad, dad, let's go on that one!" He pointed to the SuperNova, which was a ride that would rely on momentum to throw it in the air. From the ride, they heard shrill screaming and they looked in awe.

Carlisle smiled at him in amusement, kneeled in front of him and patted his head as Jasper and Rosalie snickered at the back. "Son," he said, "I don't think you can ride there yet."

"Why not?" they huffed.

"You're a midget," Rosalie teased, and she flicked his forehead, and he, in return, poked her not so flat stomach. She gave out an "oof!" before glaring at Edward and sourly saying, "You're still a midget."

He glared at him and she glared back. Jasper just raised an eyebrow and said, "Alright, mom and dad," he turned to his parents. "How about the older kids _plus_ dad, go to the _big kid rides?_" He negotiated. Rosalie nodded in earnest, and Bella looked up from under her lashes at Carlisle, trying to get him to not go and to Edward who was doing the same thing. He looked up to his children who now raised their eyebrows at him and he gulped.

Stuck between a rock and a hard place, he thought; not exactly where he wanted to be.

He looked to his wife, hoping for some support and help, but she just looked everyone and everywhere but him. He sighed.

"All right," he said, and he mentally readied himself; he knew how they would react. "I'll go with the big kids."

Bella looked on the ground sadly, and Edward glared at his father. Carlisle felt guilty, and he immediately tried to apologize, but they ignored him. He sighed and let Esme pull him up.

"Let them cool down," she said. "I'll take them around the place."

He exhaled slowly and took out his wallet, taking out $100, handing fifty to Bella and another fifty to Edward, who grudgingly took it. Bella tried to give it back, wordlessly, and she grunted when he placed it back on her hand. He closed her fist around it and smiled.

"Bella," he said to the little five year old who was now curiously looking up at him. "Just take it."

She reluctantly took it and put it in the front pocket of her little denim jumper-dress. She smiled gratefully at Carlisle and grinned at him. "Thank you!"

The twins tugged at Carlisle's arm as he stood up and he wrapped an arm around each of them. They waved goodbye to Edward and Bella and Esme, who now smiled back at them, Bella jumping as she waved; Esme just waved calmly and Edward ignored them, before he looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

"Edward, if you keep your eyebrow raised like that, it's going to get stuck there," Bella threatened, as she happily bit her cotton candy, smearing the stick substance around her mouth. She wiped the rest on her shirt and Esme gasped, before she took Bella's hand and wiped it with her handkerchief. She looked sheepishly at Esme and murmured "sorry, Esme," before she turned to her cotton candy again. Edward just walked on, slowly eating some potato wedges.

Esme pointed to the Gravitron; she turned to both of them and said, "I used to go on that when I was a kid," she took their hands and they walked past the Gravitron. Bella craned her head to look at it, and Esme smiled. "We'll ride it after you eat."

Edward seemed to eat quicker then.

They went around once before they rushed to the Gravitron, and after lots of persuasion on Edward and Bella's part, Esme finally gave in and bought a ticket for herself. Her beautiful eyes lit up in excitement, and Bella felt giddy, triggering Edward's giddy-ness as well.

Esme turned to them as they bounced on either side of her, waiting as patiently as they can for their turn. "Don't be scared," she said, as they children climbed the Gravitron with wide eyes. "It's not scary."

They leaned against the wall and they gushed in excitement. After fifteen minutes, the ride began to move, and they laughed and shrieked excitedly as they began to get glued to the walls, their faces feeling stretched, their skin pulled back.

Edward tried to imitate Spiderman, but he failed as he felt the blood rush to his head. He immediately reverted to his former position, his face red, and he had a smile glued on.

After the ride was over, they got out, Bella swaggering a bit while Edward grinned an ear splitting grin. They both looked up at Esme and said, simultaneously:

"Let's do that again!"

* * *

They spent the rest of the day going on tamer rides Esme used to love when she was a kid. She joined them in some rides, and as they ate in the food court, she reminisced and told them about the good times she had in the show.

"Did you know I met your dad here, Edward?" she asked, as she wiped her son's ketchup streaked chin. He shook his head and Bella leaned against the table as far as she can go. Esme smiled and she placed her elbows on the table, locking her hands and resting her chin against them, looking ahead with a glint in her eyes.

"We were sixteen," she said, as she began to talk after a few moments of silence. "I was with my friends, and he just moved in the neighborhood. He was with your uncles Aro and Charlie," she touched the tip of Bella's nose as she giggled. "So, I was walking around waiting for the SuperNova to be over, all of their bags slung around me…" she chuckled and smiled. "And your father comes walking down the corner, lost!"

She giggled, and she breathed in deeply. "I was eating ice cream, then; I was too scared of rides like SuperNova to actually go on them, so I volunteered to guard the bags, all the time. My friends were daredevils, you see. They like the rush," she shook her head. "Anyway, I was there, eating my ice cream in peace and your father comes around, lost, gets squished in the crowd, and trips on _me_!" She giggled silently. "Oh, I spilt my ice cream on him, and I remember getting upset and telling him off because of it. He just stood there, clueless, apologizing non-stop.

"Then, he promised to buy me a new one, so after the ride was over, I gave my friends their things back, promised that I'd catch up to them, and went with Carlisle.

"He bought me my ice cream and he talked to me so much that I forgot about my friends and spent the rest of my day with him! Oh," she breathed in, "They weren't so happy, but who cares? I've got Carlisle because of it!" she laughed.

Bella gushed. Edward just stared at his mother.

Esme looked at her watch and gasped. "My, my," she said, as she took out her cell phone. "It's 8.00! Hello, Carlisle?"

Edward turned to Bella and smiled as she imitated Esme's position, looking out in the sky. He saw the fascination in her eyes and he smiled.

Maybe tamer rides _are_ better.

* * *

Edward grinned to himself as an old man stamped _P.A.A.S. _on his hand. Bella followed suit and he immediately grabbed her other hand, dragging her with him.

"Come on, Bella," he moaned, as he continued to drag his girlfriend to the SuperNova. She giggled at him and followed reluctantly.

"Edward," she said, and she raised an eyebrow at him as she waited for Alice and Jasper and Emmett and Rosalie and their children from the entrance. "You. Are. Twenty-two," she said, and she wrapped her arms around him. "Quit acting like a kid."

He scoffed at her. "Are you kidding? We're at the Port Angeles Show!"

"I know," she said, and she kissed his cheek quickly. He smiled his crooked smile at her and they stared at each other, having an unofficial staring contest. However, their contest was interrupted by their niece, Emmett and Rosalie's second child, Emilie.

"Uncle Eddie, Auntie Belly," she said, as she tugged at their pants. They looked at the four year old as she kept her braided blond locks in her mouth, shyly looking up at them from under her lashes. She pointed to the SuperNova, grinning slowly.

"Let's go on that one!"

* * *

**Note: **Sorry about the shortness. Like I said, I was way to busy worrying about my ipod and school work. LOL. Everything hates me. I now repel technology.

**Thanks for everyone who read and reviewed! **You guys make my day~! ^^

As for **Plate Numbers: **I'll update it as soon as homeless!Bella comes back in my head to bug me. Haha. Don't worry, it won't be long.


	8. If We Were A Movie

**Shameless Fluff: Little Edward and Bella**

**Little Edward and Bella - Shameless Fluff: If We Were a Movie**

_**Authoress' Notes:**__ Here you go, guys! An update that actually didn't take ages! ^^ Yay!_

_I updated since I managed to finish two tests today, trigonometry and physics, and they both drained my head of all knowledge! I only have 500mb memory, and it's all full; can't cram more._

_Anyway, on with the reading. XD You guys enjoy this while I go wash dishes and finish reading _The Lord of the Flies_._

_This is the longest one shot so far, with approximately 5, 400 words. I'm proud of myself._

_**Disclaimer: No; Roselle (eew. my real name) does not own Twilight, or Disney, or any other thing mentioned here (except of course, the excerpt from Bella's story. She wrote that herself as an original monologue, but was too chicken to actually perform it). Don't sue me, please!

* * *

**_

_If we were a movie_

_You'd be the right guy_

_And I'd be the best friend_

_You fall in love with in the end_

_We'd be laughing_

_Watching the sunset_

_Fade to black, show the names_

_Play the happy song…_

_-If We Were a Movie, _Hannah Montana (or Miley Cyrus. I don't know.)

* * *

_Damn slurry_, Bella though murderously, as she watched Edward with his newest bimbo from behind her locker. _She should burn one day… Maybe while she's getting her hair treated…_

She smiled to herself, satisfied, as she watched the scene unfolding in her head. She saw herself standing outside the salon with popcorn, watching as the _slurry_ ran back and forth, but no one helped her. Finally, she burned, and turned into crisp ashes; someone then—incidentally— vacuums all of her remains, and dumps it in the bin with the rest of the hair swept along. She giggled to herself as the Dream Bella laughed maniacally from outside the salon, before going to Edward and comforting him, then making him fall in love with her forever and ever and ever…

Her daydream, however, was interrupted by the man himself. After waving goodbye to his girlfriend of the week, Edward staggered gracefully to Bella, while all the girls (and some guys) gawked openly. He gave her a wide, whole-hearted smile and punched her shoulder playfully, before leaning against the locker next to hers with an eyebrow raised and a look of amusement stuck on his beautiful face.

"What did you do?" she asked, teasingly, though half of her is inwardly screaming that she demanded to know, "I thought she was stuck to you like glue, Edward. They all are."

He laughed and looked up to the ceiling, and Bella noticed the pensive expression that hid behind the smile. "They always do, huh?" He chuckled and stood upright, before stuffing his pants in his pockets and looking sheepishly at her. "Well, what am I to do? 'I've got moves you've never seen'," he quoted.

_Uh-oh. There you go again, talking cinematic…_

"_My Best Friend's Wedding_?" Bella asked, suspiciously, indifferently, though inside, she was gushing. "Edward…"

He shrugged and smiled. "So," he said, as he gestured towards her still open locker. "You ready to go?"

She rolled her eyes at him as she saw him wink at a freshman before turning to her. The poor freshman girl just about fainted and was now hyperventilating as her gushing friends escorted her to the toilets, no doubt.

She nodded to him, and he closed her locker door for her, before walking forward and towards his locker to get his things. As she watched him walk, she smiled to herself sadly, remembering the poor freshman who is probably in coma now.

_Yeah, you; you're charming! Got everybody star struck..._

"Uh, Bella?" his voice penetrated her thoughts, and she looked up in confusion. "Do you mind waiting by the car for me?" he asked, his piercing green eyes boring through her soul. "I have to go fetch Sandy."

"Sandy?" she asked, confused. He nodded and went the other way to where his locker was. He waved and he jogged down the hallway that led to—Bella realized—the GF of the Week's locker. She sighed and walked to the Volvo, taking her time. _They'd probably make out or something… And forget about me… As usual._

_I know how you always seem to go for the obvious instead of me, but get a ticket and you'll see…_

After waiting for 20 minutes, Bella stood up to see a flustered looking Sandy and a smirking Edward. She quickly slung her bag back on across her body before standing expectantly. Sandy walked by and ignored her, acted like she didn't exist. Edward, however, smiled at her before he got in. She followed suit and sat silently at the back while to two openly flirted in front of her.

She felt strings tugged at in her heart as she looked away, her ears still attentive to the conversation happening just ahead. She heard Sandy's giggling and Edward's low chuckles as they whispered about something just like best friends, childhood friends.

She glared at a passing tree. She felt left out, though she had known Edward ever since he was in diapers, and so was she. She got out of the Volvo as soon as they got to her house and she walked to her doorstep, not even having the chance to wave goodbye as he sped away, anxious, it seemed, to get away from her. Tears of frustration began to flow, as the tears blurred her vision, so she stood there, her forehead against the door, trying aimlessly to find the keyhole to put her keys in. Finally, after several failed attempts, she tumbled in and wiped her runny nose on her sleeve, feeling grossed out.

_Gee, Bella, _she thought, as she dumped her bag on the bed. _You are so gross. No wonder Edward doesn't want you._

She growled to herself out of frustration as she spread across the bed, her feet dangling at the edge. She turned her head to look at the nightstand and for the first time in almost an hour, she smiled.

In her nightstand was a framed photo of her and Edward, and present given to her by the man himself. It was a picture of the both of them as children, in Edward's room, with his feet propped up. She had a bandaged arm, but they smiled widely, like nothing was wrong, or they were not hurting.

She smiled to herself as she closed her tired eyes. _Ah, the good times, _she thought, as she kept her eyes closed, replaying the events of that day in her head.

_At least I can go over to his house since we have biology homework due on Monday._

_If we were a movie, you'd be the right guy and I'd be the best friend you fall in love with in the end…_

_Crap, crap, crap!_

Bella woke up with a start. She sat up swiftly in her bed, her head spinning. She turned to the clock on her nightstand and she jumped off her bed, her hair resembling a haystack. _I'm late, I'm late!_ She thought, as she rushed to the bathroom downstairs to wash her face and quickly brush her teeth._Eight o'clock! I promised to be there at six!_

She grabbed her phone, wrote a note to her dad, stuck said note on the fridge door, and quickly ran out, locking the door and disappearing in a familiar track in the forest.

She arrived in the Cullen mansion a few minutes later, puffed and out of breath. She knocked on the door and sat by the little couch outside the verandah, trying to catch her breath. The door creaked open and Esme's head peered from behind it and she gasped. "Bella!" she called, "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Y-yes," she said, and she stood straight up and walked to Esme. "Is-is Edward th-the-here?"

Esme smiled and nodded in affirmation. "Do you want me to get some water for you, sweetie?" she asked, as she opened the door wider for Bella to come in.

"Yes, please," she said, as she continued to puff, but it was less severe. "If-if you don't mind."

Esme just shook her head. "Oh, I don't mind at all, darling!" she turned to Bella and smiled. "Edward's up in his room. His girlfriend just left looking pretty upset," she frowned and shrugged. "Or should I say _ex-girlfriend_…" Bella heard her mutter to herself as she went to the kitchen. She looked at the staircase and sighed to herself as she assessed her burning legs.

"Damn legs," she whispered as she climbed the steps, holding on to the railing. She heard soft music coming from Edward's room, and she hesitated;_What if I disturb him while he's relaxing? Oh, he might kill me._

She gulped as she stood in front of his door, and she raised her hand to knock. However, before she knocked, the door opened and she came face to face with Edward, his beautiful visage just a hairs width away, and he had his mouth open, ready to yell out. He pulled away and he blinked several times in shock and he smiled at her. "Oh, Bella," he said nervously, as he ran a hand through his hair. Bella immediately became suspicious. "Well, hello."

"_High School Girlfriends?"_ Bella read from the massive bulletin board that leaned against the wall in front of several pieces of cut up paper and shredded photos. He also had markers and pins, as well as crayons, etc., and she noticed that the little bin nearby was now overflowing. Bella chuckled as she scanned the board; apparently, Edward was _updating_ his "list".

On his _High School Girlfriends_ bulletin were photos of girls he had dated, and they were arranged like a board game. He had a goal of one hundred girls, with the last little block reading, _Her_ in his fancy scribble. _"Her?"_ she read, as she looked at the photos and the little notes at the bottom. The girls' names were on there, and so far, the only person with a recurring photo was Tanya Denali; he had dated her twice.

He nodded. "Yep. _The one."_

She nodded and raised her eyebrow. "_The one?_" she mocked.

He glared playfully at her. "Yes."

They stared at each other and suddenly cracked up laughing. "That's—That's ridiculous, Edward!" she panted, as she tried to speak. "Re-really!"

_We'd be laughing watching the sunset, fade to black, show the names; play that happy song…_

"Oh, shut up," he said, and he sat back down again in front of his board. He smiled as he worked, his eyes having an evil glint. "I'm _busy_."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Right," she stretched the word out. "You _are_."

"I am!"

She grinned as she sat down next to him, taking a small piece of shredded paper and twirling it in her hand. "So…" she looked at him and he looked back. She grinned devilishly and took the marker in her hand. "Want some help?"

_Yeah, yeah. When you call me, I can hear it in your voice…_

Bella huffed as she stared at the photo in her hand, then at her reflection in the mirror. She glanced at the photo again and stood sideways, trying to straighten her back. She frowned at her reflection. "Damn slurry has long legs," she muttered, as she took the high heels off. If Edward likes long legged girls, then so be it.

She laughed to herself as she printed off the photo of Edward's ex-girlfriend of the week. _The girl was an absolute poser!_ She thought, as she took the second copy in her hands. She folded the second copy and put it in her pocket and walked to Edward, giving him his copy with a smile. He smiled back at her and proceeded in fixing and updating his bulletin board.

Bella sat on Edward's study table and took his permanent marker. _Ah, stress release, _she thought happily, and she started to scribble on Lauren's face.

Edward smiled at her slouched back. He knew that she printed a spare copy, and he knew she was drawing on that girl's face. He shook his head and they worked in silence, with the tunes of Muse playing in the background.

When Bella got home that night, she immediately ran to her room and began posing like Lauren; pouting her lips, puckering her lips, doing the victory-peace sign…

She sighed and gave up, slumping to bed and turning the lights off.

_Practice makes perfect._

She tried again the next morning and got to school late.

He was down to thirteen girls now. He only needed eighty-three more girls to date before he would perfect the "art of dating" according to Emmett.

_And then, _he thought, as he smiled at the new girl on his arm, _I can date Bella. I can be perfect for her._

Oh, how wrong he was.

Bella glared at the new girlfriend from behind her locker door. She looked at the girl's figure; she was petite, skinny—almost anorexic. She looked behind her and, when she noticed no one was looking, she pretended to trace the girl's hips and tried to match it with her own. It was about three-quarters of it.

Later that day, she went to the canteen and bought yogurt. It was all she ate for lunch and recess for the rest of the week.

She turned around and blushed as she tried to cover more of herself. The girls Edward dates are bimbos; they dress like this. Skimpy, barely-covering-you scraps of "clothing"—more like plain scraps! She looked at her reflection, determined, and she flashed another look at the photo of last week's ex-girlfriend. She was wearing a flashy, skimpy shirt, and a really short skirt, with high heeled, thigh high boots. _Major slurry._

Her phone rang, and she scrambled—literally—to get it. Out of breath and out of sight (she fell next to the bed), Bella answered the call. "Hello?"

"Bella?" Edward's voice rang from the other line. She got up and looked around, thankful no one had seen her latest blunder. Falling over in heels _and_a short _skirt_ is pretty embarrassing. Being Bella Swan and even trying is even _more_ embarrassing.

Like, I-wanna-walk-around-with-a-paper-bag-over-my-face-for-the-rest-of-the-year kind of embarrassing.

_I need shorts, _she thought, as she looked at the skirt that came mid-thigh,_ even shorter shorts._

"Bella?" Edward's voice from the other end snapped her out of her thoughts. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she said, as confidently as she could. "I am fine."

He didn't answer for a few moments, and Bella knew he didn't buy her lie. "I just fell over, I swear," she said, "It happens all the time you should get used to it."

He laughed. "Alright," he said, and he continued. "Hey, I found something interesting about..."

He ranted on about Current Girlfriend of the Week. Bella sat down sadly and massaged her feet, as she listened to Edward drone on and on and on. She nodded mutely, though she knew he couldn't see her. She was just so sad that she couldn't be bothered talking.

_Oh, sure; wanna see me? ...And tell me all about her...?_

Which is why she found herself sitting in a cafe with Edward, chatting about his list and the weather... Homework, School work, any kind of work... His list, last week's girl, this week's girl, possibly next week's girl...

She made a face when Edward wasn't looking. _I wanna stab them all,_ she thought as she sipped her coffee, smiling sweetly and innocently at Edward. He continued to talk the whole afternoon, Bella only putting in a few cents in the conversation.

_Lala... I'll be acting through my tears_

_Guess you'll never know that I should win an Oscar for this scene I'm in!_

She was applying make-up *cough*trying*cough* when Edward called. She quickly grabbed her phone after seeing the caller ID, and she accidentally smudged some mascara on her face. She gasped in shock and felt her eyes widen. With one hand, she pressed _answer_ and with the other, she grabbed a tissue and proceeded trying to remove the smudge. "Stupid water-proof mascara..." she muttered, forgetting that she had already answered the call.

"Huh," a familiar, velvety voice spoke, "I wonder what the mascara did to you. I'm sure it was nothing drastic."

"Shut up, Edward," she growled, and she stood up, walking to the bathroom. She opened the tap and got herself a little cotton ball, getting the cotton ball wet and wiping the smudge. It wouldn't budge, and she grew frustrated. "Stupid, stupid..."

"Whoa, calm down," he chuckled, and she mumbled an apology. "It's okay. Listen; do you wanna watch a movie?"

She paused her action. "With who?" she asked quickly, to which Edward answered, "With me."

She raised her eyebrow and proceeded to wipe the smudge. "And...?"

"Just me," he said, and he sounded exasperated. "I promise."

She sighed. "Where, when and what?"

"Where, here at home; When, in an hour, maybe?" he paused, and she heard shuffling on the other end. "What, you pick."

She smiled and grabbed face cleanser, and a new cotton ball. She wiped the mascara smudge and smiled to herself, satisfied, as it came off. "Alright," she replied, as she got rid of the drastic spot. "I'll go."

_Wish I could tell you there's a twist..._

_Some kind of hero in disguise_

_And we're together; it's for real: now playing..._

She had picked _The Sixth Sense, _and she snuggled next to Edward while they watched. In the end, when it was revealed that the main character was a ghost himself and one of the _dead people_, Edward huffed.

"You could totally see that he was a ghost."

She frowned. "I didn't notice. I thought he was still alive."

And they argued while the next movie, _The Mist_, began in the background.

_Wish I could tell you there's a kiss_

_Write something more then, in my mind..._

_I see it could be amazing..._

Bella smiled to herself as she wrote her English assignment. They were required to write their own stories and it was supposed to be based on the writing style of a published author, and Bella chose Brigid Lowry, the author of _With Lots of Love From Georgia._ Her writing style was hilarious, easy to understand and relate to. It was very colloquial, and Bella found herself enjoying the writing process. While everyone in class grumbled and complained of the task, she sat their silently, smiling to herself as she wrote.

_If we were a movie..._

_If We Were a Movie_. That was what she called her story. She based it loosely on her real life, tweaked the stories a little bit and changed the character's names and some of their attributes. She turned herself into the confident woman she could never be in real life, and she smiled as she did so following Lowry's writing style. She named herself "Lily", named Rosalie "Carol", named Alice "Aprille"; she also put Jasper in as "Colin" and Emmett as "Ted".

She named Edward a no uncommon name; something you wouldn't really hear often anymore, but was beautiful all the same: "Sebastian", meaning revered.

* * *

_**An excerpt from Isabella Swan's "If We Were a Movie":**_

_I didn't want anything to do with him; or them, for that matter. My friends always said "Books before boys", and I believe in that quote deeply. Ignore them; Easy breezy._

_So it really did come as a surprise for me when all of a sudden all I could think of was how pretty his eyes were and how I wanted to ravish his body then and there on the lab table, not caring if people watched…_

_And I never use the word ravish. It makes me sound like a cannibal._

_I don't really know when exactly I got attracted to him. I have no clue. It was like when I woke up one morning, this voice inside my head said, "Hey, you like him now!" and poof! There you go, I'm attracted. I'm suddenly interested in every single thing he does. I suddenly noticed how his eyes would smolder when he was disbelieving and joking around, and how he would just smile at you when you shamelessly flirt with him; and how he would playfully tell you off if you tried to steal his $200 calculator because it had Super Mario Brothers and Snake in it…_

_I'm infatuated._

_If you know who I am talking about, please don't tell him. I am begging you. I am psychic, and I have a feeling that he will forever ignore me if he finds out about my utter devotion to him…_

_I practically am like a stalker… With maybe a little more decency, I don't know._

_In my dreams, he would walk with me, the way he usually does; right hand in his pocket, books held by his left arm. He would only take his right hand out if he was reasoning with me (reasoning sounded better than arguing) and he needed to prove his point. I love riling him up though… Yeah. It seems like all we ever do was argue or debate about one thing or another, from my attitude and chirpiness, to sugar and lunch selections. But I really have fun talking with him. When he argues with you he just looks at you and he frowns, but he's still smiling. And he would always shake his head and close his eyes for a few seconds, and he would look at you again while you talked. Then, he would stop and go, "wait, wait, wait, wait. What?" and he would carry on walking, his right hand waving wildly. I usually have the last say, with a crazy comment, and he would just chuckle at me and look down. "Whatever," that was what he said most of the time. Sometimes he would even go, "you are weird," but I'm used to that._

_Then we would part ways, meaning he would ditch me and I would then walk to my locker with a massive, face splitting grin. Inside, I'm doing some sort of happy dance, celebrating._

_I like sitting near him. Because I get to talk with him more and annoy him more and bug him more… aka, flirt shamelessly, though he doesn't notice._

_Boys can be clueless. Really._

_It's really funny, you know. Me sharing all these things. I don't like doing things like this… Because I feel like some sort of sick stalker when I realize I know details about him that no one would usually notice. I like to think of myself as perceptive then._

_I remember when he picked me to sit with him in a class. I'm not saying which one, because my classmates would instantly know, but I was speechless. I want to hyperventilate now, because I was just standing there, waiting for it to be all over, and I knew he wouldn't pick me; there were other prettier, nicer, smarter girls in that class. Not to mention quieter, but he just did. I was the first person he picked, even when I was hidden from his line of sight. I was in cloud nine, really, when we walked to our designated spot. I didn't smile like really widely though. I just raised an eyebrow and asked him why he picked me. And I laughed when he said, "Well, you're the only one I know."_

_Liar._

_But then, we got told off after a few minutes for talking too loud. And I told him to shut up._

_Okay. Back to other stuff._

_Anyway, I also remember the first time he replied to me. All holidays I texted him, celebrating the fact that I finally, finally got his elusive number (he wouldn't give it. I tried to steal it once, but I'll tell you about that later). I was doing a happy dance in the toilet of the Chinese restaurant we were in, because I was that happy._

_But he wouldn't reply, until the first week back. He just texted me once when I sent him a weird question and he never texted back again. It was October 15, 2009, and I asked him who said we can eat eggs. Yeah._

_Anyway, there was also this time when I tried to steal his flippin' number. I followed him (we had a relief teacher that day) outside when the bell went, and everyone walked past, not minding me. Safe to say, he did that until he went to the bus stop and of course, I didn't follow._

_I walked home, depressed. I ate a whole tub of ice cream then, and my parents told me off. I know, I know. Drama queen, much?_

_Yes._

_Anyway, sad to say, he doesn't sit near me anymore; he moved to the other side of the room, but we still talk. Argue, whatever. It was his choice. He picked me to sit with him, and then he picked to leave me and sit on the other side of the room, with his manly friends._

_Dramatic; like a sucky soap opera. Yep, that's me, sadly._

_Well… It's sad, yeah… I looked forward to that class every time, but… Alas._

_I'll just have to force the other teachers to change seating arrangements then. Yep. I'll just go do that.

* * *

_

She smiled at her finished product, handing it to her teacher, typewritten the next day. She had an extra spring to her step, and she was glowing in happiness for some reason.

And Edward found himself falling more and more for her.

The next year, at the end of junior year, Edward was halfway through his list, bulletin, whatever.

Bella waited patiently next to him, trying to imitate the girls, while Edward continued to try and impress her.

In their senior year, Edward had gone up to girl number ninety-nine. Bella knelt next to him as he organised the ninety-ninth girl, and pasted her photo on the ninety-ninth cube. Bella clapped her hands and turned to her best friend who stared intently at her.

"So, you didn't find her yet, huh?" she asked, as she made herself more comfortable. He shook his head, and she felt her heart sink. "There's still college!"

She had misinterpreted his silence and the shaking of his head. He knelt nearer to her and took her hands in his. "Bella," he said. "_She_ has always been there."

"Really?" she asked, and she whipped her head to turn back to the board, looking for the possible "one". "Who?"

He looked deep in her eyes and smiled.

"You."

_If we were a movie_

_You'd be the right guy_

_And I'd be the best friend you fall in love with in the end...

* * *

_

a/n: LOL. not many people reviewed the last chapter, and I have to admit, I wasn't very happy with it myself, but now I hope this one is okay. Haha.

**Thanks for everyone who read, reviewed and added this on alert or to their favorites!**

**You guys make me happy. ^^**


	9. You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home

**Shameless Fluff: Little Edward and Bella**

**Little Edward and Bella - Shameless Fluff: You'll Always Find a Way Back Home**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** None of this is mine. LOL. XD

**A/N: Happy Halloween, everyone!!! Oh, and Happy Birthday Kayla Cullen!**

There you go; we're back to little Edward and Bella!! XD I missed them, and they decided to pop back in my head. LOL. I hope you like it!

**Anyway**, if I got something wrong involving the Custody/Visitation thing, I'm sorry. I have a really, really faint almost-not-there idea of how it works, so I might have gotten a lot of the facts really wrong. **Sorry**.

**

* * *

**

_You can change your hair; you can change your clothes_

_You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes_

_You can say "goodbye!" and you can say "hello!"_

_But you'll always find your way back home._

_You can change your style; you can change your jeans,_

_You can learn to fly and you can chase your dreams_

_You can laugh and cry, but everybody knows:_

_You'll always find your way back home_

_-'You'll Always Find a Way Back Home', _Hannah Montana/Miley Cyrus

* * *

_Electricity bill, junk mail, sales, water bill, gas bill,_ Charlie inwardly sighed as he looked at the pile of papers on the table. He continued sorting them out and muttered, "junk mail, more junk mail, letter…"

He did a double take. _A letter? From whom?_

He checked the last envelope and saw that it was from his ex-wife, Renee. He opened it reluctantly and read.

It was a letter three and a half pages long, with photos attached. However, of the hundred or so sentences written by his freedom loving ex-wife, only one stood out:

'_Why don't you send Bella over this summer?'_

He checked the envelope and held his breath, crossing his fingers.

In the envelope were two tickets to Phoenix, Arizona.

**

* * *

**

Her daddy had explained the situation to her; she was to visit her mommy in Arizona, a sunny place, and stay there with her for the whole summer, playing with other kids and swimming in the beach. She would come back a few days before school starts and she would be in school with Edward again.

She didn't like it.

Sure, she talked to her mommy on the phone several times and seen the pictures she sent her, but she didn't know what her mommy was really like, and she was nervous.

Not to mention she would rather go with Edward and his family to Los Angeles, and go to Disneyland courtesy of Esme and Carlisle.

She colored her page silently, and Edward watched her warily from the corner of his eyes. She was never quiet, and it was summer; she was supposed to be happy! Summer is the best holiday besides Christmas, his birthday and Halloween, and she should be jumping for joy summer's started, not glum and gloomy.

"Bella?" Edward asked, as he placed his crayon down, his pudgy hand placed on top of the page he was coloring in. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, but was still sad. Edward got slightly angry at her seeming to ignore him; he reached over to her and pulled the crayon out of her hand, threw it against the room and crossed his arms over his chest. She looked shocked and her bottom lip trembled as she began to tear, and Edward immediately wrapped her in a hug, their cute little chubby bodies pressed against each other.

She was having a bad case of hiccups when Esme came in with some water and a wet face towel. She wiped Bella's face and Edward passed the water to her, standing behind his mother and looking at his best friend whose cries were now muted into sniffles.

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

"My ma_-hic-_ma. I'm go_-hic-_ing to Arizona in two -_hic- _days for the sum_-hic-_summer."

"What?" Edward yelled, and he paused and frowned. "Where's Arizona?"

"In Phoenix, baby," Esme answered.

"It's really far from here," Bella said, and her eyes widened. "I have to ride a plane."

Edward's eyes widened as well, and he began to cry. _Belly's leaving? What am I going to do?_

"Don't leave, Bella," Edward cried, his shirt now getting tear stains, and Bella burst into tears again as she watched her poor best friend. "Please?"

She shook her head and hugged her best friend, and Esme began to panic. _How am I going to make them stop? All this crying is not good for them!_

She tried every possible thing; from inviting them to the park to taking them to the zoo, but they both said no, still crying over Bella's departure tomorrow. She tried to stop them from crying by telling them that Bella would be back after summer and they continued to cry, bawling their current bloodshot eyes out. She went down and made some cookies, after they declined her invitation. From downstairs, she can hear them talking to each other and some more crying, and Esme felt saddened that she couldn't do anything at all. Carlisle came in that afternoon for lunch and looked at her devastated form.

"What's wrong?"

She looked at her husband and said, "Renee's taking Bella this summer."

He nodded in understanding. "Visitation, yes."

She looked at the ceiling. "And they act like it's the end of the world," she turned to him again. "Oh, Carlisle," she said, "they've been crying for the whole afternoon!"

"Just let them be, Esme," he said, as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "They'll be fine."

She nodded and took the now-cool cookies upstairs, and she smiled in relief.

They were slumped on the bed together, sleeping. The crying had worn them out.

**

* * *

**

Bella's daddy had taken her home while she was asleep, and Edward burst into tears again when he woke up without her there. His little four year old form waddle-walked downstairs, towards his mommy in the kitchen, and he bawled once more, fearing that his best friend might replace him.

"Shh, sweetie," she said, as she rubbed his back comfortingly while he clung to her like a little spider-monkey. "She won't forget."

"But what if she wanted to stay there instead?" he asked, hysterical, "She said Phoenix was really sunny!"

Esme continued to shush her son, and Rosalie and Jasper walked in from their day in the zoo with their friends and some of their parents and looked at Edward. "What's wrong?" Rosalie asked.

"Bella's leaving," Edward bawled and he cried some more, the tears coming out non-stop.

"Oh, Edward," Rosalie said sadly, and she patted her brother's back while Jasper did the same. "It's okay."

He coughed in response, and Rosalie looked on worriedly. "Where's she going?"

"Arizona," Esme answered. "She'll be there all summer and will be back before school."

"And she'll forget about me!" Edward moaned.

Esme shook her head again. Jasper spoke up, "No she won't."

Rosalie agreed. "Bella's not like that."

"But—but—"

"Edward, don't act like a cry baby," Jasper said harshly. "If you want her to not forget you, then give her something to bring to Phoenix! Something that when she looks at it, she'll remember you; something she would want to look at at the end of the day!"

"Like what?" Edward asked timidly and Rosalie grinned.

"Like a teddy bear!"

**

* * *

**

The entire Cullen family left the next day to go to Port Angeles. Bella was at home with her father, and she was "busy" packing—meaning she would pack for a short while, mope and pack some more. Charlie knew of the "plan" and was now writing his own letter for his daughter to read (or just look at, since she can't read yet) when she was in Phoenix.

They went to a massive toy store and Edward rushed to the "Make Your Own Teddy!" section and proceeded to pick the best bears he can find.

He decorated it with Jasper and Rosalie's help and put a little heart in it, after finding the "perfect" one. Carlisle and Esme helped by paying it for him.

He left the store carrying a furry white teddy with sunglasses (to protect him from the sun, according to Edward), a little ribbon (it's a girl bear), and a baby blue shirt that says, "I love you!" He climbed on the car happily and they sped home, with him clutching the teddy in his chubby arms the whole way back.

**

* * *

**

It was now the start of plan B.

Edward sat in his room with the rest of his family near him, them having their own paper. He was surrounded with crayons and colored pencils. He was going to draw her a picture and ask Rosalie to write a message for her, since she had prettier writing than Jasper.

Rosalie was busy writing Bella a pretty letter, after she drew a little caricature of herself and Bella on the corner of the page. She smiled happily at her work and gave it to her mommy when she finished, who would compile it in a pretty little scrapbook.

Jasper had no idea what to put, so he wrote a short letter for her, along with a drawing of him, his twin and Edward and Bella under it. He wrote "We'll miss you!" in big, bold, writing and gave it to his mother.

Carlisle and Esme wrote one letter for Bella to read; mostly, they wrote stories. They were the messiest, since Carlisle kept using his doctor's handwriting while writing, and Esme kept scolding it, saying Renee might not understand it if she read it to her daughter. They worked together in silence, enjoying each other's company, placing the stories inside the scrapbook after they had finished writing.

Edward had drawn a little house (it was supposed to look like theirs) and he drew little stick figures in front of it. He drew Charlie and Carlisle as the tallest, Esme just a little shorter and Renee about her height beside her, and Rosalie and Jasper next, shorter that Esme and Renee. Then, he drew a little red blob on a stick that was supposed to be him and a black blob on a stick with brown arcs that was supposed to be Bella. He smiled at his work out of satisfaction, like everyone else. He waddled to Rosalie, who sat waiting with her pretty colored pens, and gave her the letter.

"What do you want me to write?" she asked, as she let Edward sit beside her. Jasper sat on his other side and wrapped an arm around him. The little boy smiled happily.

"I want'chu to put…"

**

* * *

**

Carlisle and Esme went over at approximately ten o'clock with the scrapbook and the bear and Charlie gave his letter to them for them to put in the book. The talked for a little while before they left half-past ten; Charlie put the scrapbook deep in Bella's bag, before he put the bear beside it, with it smiling happily at his daughter from where it sat. He looked at the little tag attached to the bear.

_Hello! My name is Tedward!_ It read, and he chuckled silently.

"Keep an eye on my daughter," he whispered to the bear as he kissed Bella's forehead goodnight and he went to sleep.

**

* * *

**

The journey to Phoenix was tiring for the poor little four year old. She didn't have a chance to say goodbye to Edward as it was too early, but she found the bear that sat smiling beside her bag. She hugged it to herself and hugged it even tighter after she found out that it was from her best friend. Even as they got on the plane, "Tedward" remained in her arms and as the plane took off, she cooed at him, before falling asleep after eating. She tried to feed Tedward, but realized he might get dirty (she thought he was a boy) so she gave up and had Charlie feed her.

When they landed in Phoenix, they were greeted by a thin, short woman, who waved enthusiastically at them. Charlie smiled at her and Bella smiled back shyly, still clutching Tedward.

"Bella!" the woman gushed, and Bella recognized her voice. This woman was her mommy!

"Hello," she said shyly, and her mommy's smile grew.

"Charlie," she addressed Bella's daddy, "you can stay at home for the night."

He shook his head no. "I have a flight back to Port Angeles leaving in about two hours. I'll be fine," he knelt in front of his daughter who now stared at him tearfully. "Behave, baby," he whispered as he kissed her forehead. She started to cry and tried to cling to her father, but he lifted her and passed her to her mommy. "I'll see you soon, Bella," he said, somewhat sadly. He was going to miss her.

She nodded at him sadly and smiled through her tears, before hiding her face on her mother's neck. "Bye, bye, Daddy," she murmured. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby."

**

* * *

**

Renee helped her daughter unpack. She never let go of the bear she as holding, and even introduced him as "Tedward." Renee was pretty sure it was a girl bear though, with the ribbon and that, but Bella was adamant. "'e's a boy," she said.

As she unpacked her daughter's bag, Bella began to tell her stories of her days in Forks. Playing with Edward and Rosalie and Jasper, making cookies with Esme, fishing with Charlie and Billy and Jacob, having Carlisle teach her how a stethoscope works, etc. She smiled as her daughter continued to talk, rocking herself slightly forward and back. She looked perfectly at ease while she talked about her home town.

She paused unpacking when she came across a hard bound scrapbook. "Bella?" she called, and the girl stopped talking to crawl to her.

"Whas'sat?" she asked, as she stared at the book.

Renee shrugged and opened the first page. _To Bella_, it read, _Something for you to read and look at when you get lonely or bored. We all miss you and we love you! Love, Dad, Rose, Jazz, Carlisle, Esme and Edward._

She turned the pages and Bella bounced on her heels as she looked at the drawings. She asked Renee to read all of them.

She came to the last page. In it was a child's drawing, obviously; little stick figures standing in front of a house and a tree. Bella gasped and said excitedly, "Mommy, that's from Edward!" she stared at it and clutched the bear to her chest. "What does that say?" she asked, pointing to the caption under the drawing.

Renee smiled to her daughter. "I love you, Bella," she read, and inside she was gushing. This Edward, she knew, was somehow going to end up with Bella, and she was happy with that; he seemed to be a sweet kid, going through all the trouble of thinking up things like this for her. She continued to read.

"You'll always find your way back home."

* * *

**A/N: **Well, how was it? Bad, Good? Needs a little grammar check? Probably. I only slept for two hours last night for some reason _:ehem:ideas:ehem:_, and as soon as my parents woke up, I got out of my room and started typing. I felt the need to do it. Now, I feel the need to play softball, even though I suck really badly at it. XD

Next is _Everyday_. Wanna know what Edward did while Bella was away? XD

**Thanks everyone! ^^**


	10. Everyday

**Shameless Fluff: Little Edward and Bella**

**Little Edward and Bella - Shameless Fluff: Everyday**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** The best things in life are free. Sadly, Twilight is not free. And I don't own it. :(

**A/N: I'm alive!!! **I am sooo sorry it took me so long, but I'm really happy to say that **EXAMS are OVER**!!! Anyway, over the course of a week, **I got sick** (damn hay fever), **heartbroken**, **mildly depressed**, had **exams** and I **discovered Facebook** (sad, I know)! Anyway, I'm not really that satisfied with this chapter, so I'll try to rewrite this soon… I promise.

**Thanks for everyone who read, reviewed, put this on favorites or put this on alert! You make me happier than Bella in a bookstore! ^^**

* * *

_Everyday_

_Of our lives_

_Wanna find you there_

_Wanna hold on tight_

_Gonna run while we're young_

_And keep the faith._

_-Everyday, _Vanessa Hudgens and Zac Efron

* * *

"I'm bored."

Jasper sighed and shook his head. "I know."

His younger brother turned to look at him. "I wonder what Bella's doing."

Rosalie huffed. "Edward, Bella left two days ago," she said, "and you've been asking the same questions! Give it a break!" She walked out, and Edward glared at her retreating back, before poking his tongue out at her. Satisfied, he grinned to himself and resumed coloring. He colored the picture in for a few minutes before setting the crayon back down and sighing. He opened his mouth and turned to Jasper.

"Don't say it," he said. "I know you're bored."

Edward huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. Jasper shook his head and continued reading, while Edward colored his little picture of a Jasper-in-a-devil-costume angrily, glaring at Jasper every once in a while.

* * *

"Mama," Edward's voice rang out in the kitchen, and Esme smiled warmly at her youngest son. She wiped her hands in her apron and knelt in front of him. "I'm bored. I want Bella," he moaned.

She looked away with a slight frown. "I know, baby, I know."

Edward looked at the counter and saw that his mother was cooking. With nothing better to do with his little four-year old life, he turned to his mother and smiled, flashing his little baby teeth at her. "Can I help?" he asked.

She smiled wider. "Of course," she said, and she grabbed a chair for him to stand on. He stared at her apron and asked for one and she took Jasper's old apron (the one he used for cooking class) from the cupboard and handed it to her son. Of course, Jasper wore it when he was seven and Edward was two, so, naturally, the apron was way too big for him. He giggled to himself as he put his hand in the wide pockets, feeling around it. "There you go, my little assistant chef," she clapped her hands, and Edward did the same. "Now, you can go and wash these lettuces for me…"

* * *

They ate dinner in peace, sharing stories of what they did the whole day like they usually do, with Edward proudly telling his siblings about his achievement: he had managed to tear the lettuce leaves without fully obliterating them. He was proud of himself, as his parents smiled sheepishly in the background. After eating, Rosalie helped Esme with the dishes and Jasper went back to playing his video games. Edward sat with Carlisle.

"Daddy," he said, and he climbed Carlisle's lap. "I miss Bella."

"I know, Edward," his father replied as he brushed his hair back from his forehead. Edward frowned.

"Do you?"

He was caught off guard for some reason, and he immediately imagined life without Esme. "Yes."

Edward was deep in thought afterwards. "Daddy," he called in a sing song voice, and Carlisle sighed inwardly. He knew that singsong voice: He wanted something, and he was determined to get it. "Daddy…" Edward called again, and Carlisle pasted a smile on his face.

"Yes, Edward?"

"Can you please get Bella's mommy's number?"

* * *

"Hello, Uncle Charlie?"

Charlie smiled as he shook his head. It was Edward on the other line, and he sounded excited. "Yes, squirt?"

"Can I please have Bella's mommy's number?"

He looked at the phone and said, "Why?"

"I'm going to call her," he said, like it was the most obvious reason in the world. Charlie chuckled and told him to wait, so he did, humming a tune under his breath. He was anxious to hear her voice again. It seemed like forever! Had it only really been two days?

"Edward?" Charlie's voice was heard from the phone, and Edward pulled the phone back against his ear, while signing for Jasper to come closer. Since he couldn't write yet, he was going to dictate the numbers, Jasper was going to write them down, and he would then dial the phone for him, if he promised not to complain anymore; it was a small price to pay for such a big act.

"Five, five, five," Edward repeated and Jasper hurriedly wrote the digits down, "Seven, one, one, three. Okay. Thank you, Uncle Charlie!" Pause. "Okay, I'll say hi for you. Bye!"

He put the phone down and handed it to Jasper who dialed the numbers for him. He passed the phone back to his bouncing younger brother and left the room, smiling.

_St Peter better add this to my list of acts of kindness!_ He thought, as he walked off to find his mother.

* * *

The phone rang as Renee and Bella ate dinner. Her daughter perked up and looked at the phone attached to the wall and Renee stood up to answer it. "Hello?"

A little pitchy voice answered. "Hello? Bella's mommy? I'm Edward. Can I please talk to Bella?"

_So this is Edward… Hmm… He sounds nice…_ she thought, as she glanced quickly at her daughter who was watching her like a hawk. "Edward, is it?" she repeated, and her daughter's face perked up even more and glowed at the mention of the name. She smiled at her when she quickly gobbled up her food before leaping off the chair she was sitting on and waddling towards the phone. "Just a second."

Bella reached out for the phone and her face lit up like a little lamp. Renee giggled to herself as she cleaned up the dishes and left the room.

_As young as she is,_ Renee thought, as she placed the dishes on the sink. She looked back at her daughter who was now talking animatedly, obviously happy, _She deserves privacy._

* * *

"Edward!" Bella squealed, and Edward felt his heart soar at the sound of her voice.

"Bella!" he said, "I miss you!"

She pouted. "I miss you too! How's everyone?"

"We're okay. How are you? How's Phoenix? What's it like?"

"Sunny," she replied, as she twirled a lock of hair around her finger. "I'm okay; Guess what, Edward?" she said excitedly as she let go off the lock of hair and gripped the phone with two hands. She grinned to herself in satisfaction.

"What?"

"One of my baby teeth is gone," she said proudly. Her mommy said that, since her baby tooth fell out yesterday, that meant she was growing up. "I'm growing up Edward!"

"Really?" he asked enthusiastically and he shared the excitement. "That's great! But I'm still older."

"No you're not," she countered, and she glared at the wall.

"Yes I am."

"You're not. You still have all your baby teeth."

"So what? I was born on June."

They argued on the topic until they felt sleepy and said good night.

* * *

The next day, Esme found her son sitting up in his room with a piece of string dangling from his mouth. "Edward?" she asked. "What are you doing, baby?"

"I'm tying to get wid of my bibi tuh."

She giggled, and he looked on, confused, string still dangling from his open mouth. She approached him and knelt if front of him as he held one end of the string and tried to tug. She held his hand and said, "No."

"Wah no?"

"It will come off when it wants to," she said, as she tipped his head back. "Now, take the string off, and come down for a snack."

He followed her reluctantly downstairs.

* * *

The next day, Esme heard shrill cries from upstairs. She ran up in a frenzy, panicking. _Was someone hurt? Did a thief climb up the window? Did Jasper see a cockroach?_

She ran quickly towards the source of the noise and found herself leaning against the doorframe in relief.

Edward ran to her, his eyes tear filled; in his hand was a string. On the other end of the string, was a blood-covered baby tooth.

* * *

"Bella, guesh what?"

Little Bella tilted her head over in confusion. It had been four days since Edward called (her Mommy said that long distance calls were expensive) and now he sounded weird. She absent mindedly put her finger on the blank spot where her tooth used to be and tapped her gums. Her Mommy had told her off for doing it, saying that it was dirty, but she continued on doing it, just because she liked the feel of her squishy, soft gums.

"What?" she asked, and her breath came out like a whistle. She heard Edward giggle and she tried to cross her arms, huffing once more, but only managing to whistle again. Her best friend's laughter rang out, loud and clear. "E-ward," she said, and she continued to whistle like a dolphin. "Thut up."

"Sorry."

She nodded.

"Bella," Edward said again. "My baby tooh fell out."

She squealed. "Really?"

And they swapped storied of how their baby teeth fell out for ten minutes, before moving on to other topics.

* * *

Renee watched her daughter talk animatedly to the phone. She turned around to face her computer and suddenly had an idea. She walked to Bella and tapped her shoulder, signing for the phone. Her daughter passed it to her reluctantly and she smiled in thanks.

"Ello? Bewwa?"

"Hello, Edward?"

"Yesh?"

"Can you pass this to your Mommy, please?"

"Okay," he said, and she heard him yelling, "Mama!" She heard footsteps approaching the phone and she smiled.

"Hello?" she heard a soft voice say from the other line. "Renee?"

"Esme?" she asked, and she smiled wider as she watched her curious daughter from her peripheral vision. "Hey, listen…"

* * *

Edward watched as his sister sat in front of their dad's laptop. "Wose," he moaned, impatient. "Wha'are you doing?"

"Shush," she said, and she clicked on. "Just a few more…."

"Wose!!!"

"Shut up, Edward!"Rosalie roared at him, and he looked taken aback. He frowned and glared, but shut up. "Thank you."

He pouted and glared at the back of her head, wishing for her honey blond locks to just set on fire. She stood up minutes later with a satisfied smile on her face. "Done!" she exclaimed, and she walked to the door. She turned around halfway through the room and pointed a finger at him, looking smug. "And stay there!" she said, "I know, I know," she giggled while Edward looked bewildered. "No need to thank me."

She laughed as she walked out.

Edward looked at what the fuss was, only to find that his daddy' wallpaper was now different. It wasn't their family's portrait anymore; it was now a kitchen of an unknown house. _What does this mean?_ He thought, as he looked cautiously at it. _Maybe it's one of those screaming things with the scary faces…_

He continued to look on, still wary, until he heard a voice so familiar, he swore he could imitate it quite well.

"Mommy," the voice said, "why is Edward's face on the computer?"

* * *

Bella looked curiously at the computer from where she stood. Unsure, she walked over slowly, keeping her eye on the screen. The Edward locked in the monitor now had glimmering eyes and he grinned wildly. Bella screamed out of fright and ran to her mother. "Bella!" she heard him say, "wait, it's me!"

"Mum-Mommy," she moaned, as she tugged at her mother's pants. "The-there's a—a fake Edward on the-on the screen!" she weeped.

Renee lifted her daughter, noting mentally to not do it again as she was getting quite heavy, and rubbed her back. "It's really Edward."

Bella peeked up from where she was hiding and saw that the Edward on the screen looked sad. "E-Edward?" she hiccupped.

Edward's head snapped up and he broke into a grin. "Yes, Bella?"

She smiled, and clambered down from her mother's arms. "Edward!" she yelled, as she climbed the swivel chair. "How are you?" she asked, as if she hadn't spoken to him in years. Renee smiled and patted her daughter's back, turning around to leave the room and clean up around the house.

"Bella, baby?" she called, and she heard a faint, "Mm?" "Can you please not touch anything on the computer?"

"Mmkay," she moaned, and she continued to converse with her friend.

"Okay."

* * *

"Do you wanna play truth or dare, Bella?" Edward asked, as he watched his best friend slouch on her seat. She nodded her head, her eyes half lidded out of boredom.

"Otey," she said, "But we can't do dares, because I'm in a different place."

He nodded in comprehension, placing his hand under his chin, deep in thought. "Then we just do truths."

She smiled and nodded, her silky, newly washed hair bobbing. "Okay!"

"My turn first!" Edward said, "Do you like Phoenix better than Forks?"

She sat in thought, mimicking Edward's position a few minutes earlier. She then shook her head. "Its fun," she said, "but I don't know anyone but my mommy."

He nodded and smiled in relief. He leaned back and said, "It's your turn!"

"Okay," she said, as she rocked sideways. "Did you find a new best friend while I'm gone?"

"Nope!"

"Okay!" she looked satisfied.

"So, Bewwa…" he looked shyly at her. "When are you coming back?"

"Soon."

He smiled. "Okay!"

"Very soon," she said, and she clapped her tiny hands together. "I miss you, Edward!"

"I miss you too, Bella!" he said, and he repeated what his father usually said to his mother when she was going somewhere. "I love you!"

* * *

**A/N: **I am soo sorry. I know this one probably sucked, but I have all these ideas that got kicked out of revised lessons (e.g. Trig revision, chem revision, physics revision, etc.)… I am so sorry.

That aside, what do you think? :D


	11. Author's Note

Um, hi guys. **Sorry**, but **it's not an update**.

Don't worry, though; **I'll delete this wretched author's note** and we can just forget it was here. ;D

Anyway, **our laptop (the one with all my stories, etc.) crashed**. Yes. I, being the little genius I am, had to fix it. Unfortunately, the hard drive crashed, so **I had to reformat the whole thing**, which is why all my stories are gone--poof. But don't worry! I, being the cheerful person I am, will get on with it, and all. I might have to borrow a friend's Microsoft thing-o to get Word and all that working again.

So, basically, _**all my photos and stuff are wiped out... And I have to start from scratch**_. Technology is a wonderful thing, just as long as it doesn't do random things I have no idea about.

**I'm sorry if I haven't replied to your reviews, **but I want to tell you guys that they all give me energy to write! And sorry to **MunchBunch** and **cullensroc** for not replying to your messages yet! I promise (okay, I won't, I'll just do it) I will get back on with this, and yeah... **Gimme about a week or so**, seeing as school ends in a week, and my dance concert's this Wednesday! *gasp*

Yeah, I took up too much of your time. Anyway, while you're waiting, there are heaps of really good fanfics you can read; you guys can check my favourites for it, if you want. ;]

**_I'm so sorry again!_**

Love,

I need sleep. xoxo


End file.
